Kagamin
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Kagami is a street rat, but when she finds a magnfying glass, she plans to win Prince Duke L'Orange's heart with the help of 4 genies, the Milky Holmes. But what happens if Pandora makes her move.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagamin**

By: Erinbubble92

**Summary: **Kagami is a street rat, but when she finds a magnfying glass, she plans to win Prince Duke L'Orange's heart with the help of 4 genies, the Milky Holmes. But what happens if Pandora makes her move.

At the Hiiragi house, Kagami is doing her homework while Tsukasa is still sleeping. It was about noon. The phone rang which Kagami answered.

"Hello?" Kagami answered. It was Erin's voice. "Oh hi Erin."

_"Can I come over?"_ Erin asked.

"Oh ok. When?" Kagami asked.

"Turn around." Erin said.

Kagami turned to see Erin smiling. Kagami screamed and fell out of her chair.

"Where did you-? How did you-?" Kagami asked, then went into Erin's face with glared. "Alright missy how did you get here anyway?"

"Now let's not gettin' nosey bub." Erin said with a giggle.

Kagami got an angery and sighs, "You're not human!"

Erin looks to see someone's missing. "Hmm... one. Where is the Hiiragi twin number 2?"

"She's in bed, I can't wake her up." Kagami said.

Later Kagami and Erin appeared in Tsukasa's room.

"You might want to cover your ears." Erin told Kagami.

"Why?" Kagami asked.

Erin went to Tsukasa and took a deep breathe.

"GOOD MONRING TSUKASA HIIRAGI! WOW!" Erin screamed making Tsukasa and Kagami jumped up in mid-air.

"AH!" Tsukasa screamed. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Erin was that nessecarty?" Kagami asked.

"Better then this." Erin held a horn and blew on it but Kagami grabbed it stopping the air making Erin puff her cheecks.

"Oh good morning sis." Tsukasa said.

Tsukasa eye widen to see Erin. She walks off to the bathroom slowly.

"Tsukasa's so cute." Erin giggled.

Now Kagami, Tsukasa, and Erin are in the living room with sweets and drinks.

"Okay what do you want Erin?" Kagami asked.

"Are girls doing any homework today?" Erin asked.

"Why? Wait, are giving my homework to Konata?" Kagami asked.

"Well I don't speak or read Japanese. If I did it's like this," Erin said. She lip synched until in the background we hear her voice yelling 'Godzilla!'

Tsukasa giggled while Kagami sweatdrop.

"But really if I wanted Japanese homework, I would suggest Terri to help me out." Erin said. "Just answer my question."

"No, I'm almost to the end." Kagami replied.

"I have a half to finish." Tsukasa sighed.

"Good, I have a story to tell you." Erin smiled.

"Erin, not one of your stories again." Kagami sighed. "Why can't you do it another time?"

"Wait I can't go. I think you girls would be interested in a parody." Erin said.

"A parody?" Kagami and Tsukasa asked (Kagami annoyed while Tsukasa confused).

"It's something magical, romantic, and adventurous." Erin said. "It's a parody of Aladdin!"

"Really?" Kagami asked.

"Oh that movie is beautiful." Tsukasa said.

"Erin a parody of Aladdin? I thought you made like two of those already." Kagami said.

"But you and your sister are in it and so is Konata, Miyuki, and..." Erin smirked. "A certian duck you like."

Kagami blushed thinking of Duke. Kagami smiled and said, "Go on."

"I think the story will be interesting with this!" Erin reached in her hair to reveal a magnafying glass with a pink ribbon. Tsukasa was blank while Kagami sweatdrop. "Now do not be fooled by its appearance. Like so many things it is not from the outside, but what its inside that counts."

Kagami growled about to leave.

"This is no ordinary magnafying glass. In my story, it once changed the course of a young tsundere's life. A young tsunder, who liked this glass, was more then what she seemed." Erin spoke in a deep voice. "A Ruby the rough."

Kagami and Tsukasa got interested as Kagami sat down.

"Would like you to hear the parody?" Erin asked.

"Sure." Tsukasa nodded, eating a cookie.

"Why not." Kagami shrugged, sipping a drink

Erin held the glass and something fell in her hand, revealing sparkling stars, "It begins on a dark night," she threw the stars everywhere making Kagami and Tsukasa surprised but amazed until everything is a sky with the stars fly up into the sky, "Where a dark woman waits with a dark purpose."

During the night at the desert, a woman waited on his horse. The woman has long, curly black hair with a tiara, wears white gloves, pearl stud earrings, pearl necklace, a yellow dress with frillies and a back bow with long ribbons, and high heels; she's Pandora.

With her is her younger sister. She has black hair pulled in odango and has a tiara, wears a halter top dress with a flowers on her skirt and a flora belt and ribbon, unattached sleeves with flowers on upper arms and wrist, and tied-up ankle boots; she's Petite Pandora.

Next to them is a girl with pinkish-purple hair in a ponytail by a large yellow ribbon, sharp light green eyes, and wears black school uniform with a red tie and skirt, long socks, and black shoes; she's Minami Shimada.

Another person, who walked, is a man wearing a green hat and cape over a purple suit; he's the Hooded Claw.

"You are late," said Pandora.

"A thousand apologies, my dear," said the Hooded Claw.

"So, you have it then?" Petite Pandora asked.

"I had to get it out of Penelope's artifacts, but I got it," The Claw smirked as he got out the half of the golden pokeball. Pandora reached out her hand for it, but the Claw snatched it away, "Ah, ah, ah, where's my fortune?"

Minami got behind him as she grabbed his arm and pulled it at his back. It was hurtting him.

"Okay, okay, uncle, uncle!" Claw begged.

Minami smirked as Claw gave Minami the lady bug from his injuried arm. Minami took the lady bug from him and she gave the bug to Pandora.

"Trust me, my caped friend," said Pandora as she got out the other part, "You'll get what's coming to." The Claw watched Pandora as she put the halves together. Suddenly, the pokeball glowed and flew out of her hands and off to the desert.

"Quickly, follow the trail!" Pandora yelled. They rode their horses and followed the pokeball.

"Faster!" Pandora yelled, still chasing the pokeball. Suddenly, it split apart and went to the sandy hill. Due to that, everything began to shake, forming a giant Entei head with the glowing points as his eyes. The horse got so scared, it knocked the group off. They landed on the sand, still watching the head, opening his mouth.

"At last, after all my years of searching; the Cave of Wonders," Pandora grinned.

"Oh whoa." Petite Pandora smiled.

"Cool," Minami saw in amaze.

"Oh my...," The Claw said until Pandora grabbed him by the collar of his cape, "Now remember, bring me the glass! The rest of the treasure is yours, but the glass is mine," she lets go of the Claw. The Hooded Claw chuckled evilly as she walked towards the cave.

"Jeez, where did you get this caped dude from?" Minami asked, as Pandora shushed her and watched the Claw going towards the cave. The Claw looked down, seeing the sand forming the stairs. He was about to go inside to do his job, until the wind blew him away and back on the sand.

"**Who disturbs my slumber?"** the Entei head demanded.

The Hooded Claw was scared but spoked, "It is I, the Hooded Claw, the enemy of Penelope Pitstop,"

"**Know this, only one may enter here, one whose worth lies far within; the Ruby in the rough!"** The Entei explained. The Claw turned towards Pandora, asking her what he's going to do next.

"What are you waiting for? Christmas or New Year's Eve? Go on," Pandora ordered.

The Claw walked slowly towards the cave slowly. He moved on foot inside the cave and closed his eyes, scared. He opened one eye seeing that nothing happened. The Claw sighed in relief that he'll be okay. Suddenly, the Entei roared as the Claw screamed in panic; he was about to get out, but Entei slammed his mouth and went back into the sand, with the hill back to normal.

"_**NO!"**_ Pandora and Petite Pandora screamed.

"**Seek thee out, the Ruby in the rough!"** The Entei said as the halves rolled on the ground.

Minami broke out of the sand, coughing, shaking her hair off, and ticked off, "I can't believe it! I just don't believe it! We'll never get a hold of that stupid glass!" Minami picked up the parts, "Just forget it!" Minami pulled off her hair pulling it down, "Look at this! Look at this! I'm so ticked off I'm shedding!"

"Patience Minami, patience," Pandora said as Minami handed her the parts.

"I guess the Hooded Claw was oblivious less than worthy." said Petite Pandora.

"Oh, there's a big surprise!" said Minami, "I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die of not surprise. What are we gonna do? We've got a big problem here, a big…"

Pandora shushed her by putting her hand on her mouth, "Yes, only one may enter here. We must find this one. This Ruby in the rough." What Pandora must do is to find somebody else in order to get the magnfying glass.


	2. Chapter 2

During the day at the city, a girl was running from the guards. The girl has long purple hair in pigtails by dark violet ribbons, sharp indigo eyes, and wears long sleeve light brown leaotard with a brown sash and white slippers like she's cosplaying Cat's Eye (anime); she's Kagami Hiiragi and also a street rat. Kagami stopped in front of the roof, holding two-loaf bread.

"Stop thief!" someone snapped as Kagami turned around, knowing that she's trapped. Walking towards him are the four group of men. The first was Toshio Wakagi (Codename: Sailor V).

On the left is a African American man wearing a blue shirt with tan pants; he is Ethan Benette.

On the right is a woman with black hair in a ponytail, red jacket over her black shirt, and blue jeans; she's Ellen Yin.

The fourth is another woman who has short green hair, yellow eyes with glasses, and wears a police suit; she's Yui Narumi. She's trying not get involve since Kagmi is a friend of her cousin.

"I'll have you hands for a trophy, street rat!" Wakagi snapped.

Kagami looked down, "Geez! All this for two loaves of bread?" Kagami jumped down and landed on the rope with clothes and carpets; she fell and slid by holding the cloth. She kept slid and saw George. George saw Kagami sliding towards him and screamed and closed the doors. Kagami crashed against the window and fell on the ground with a pile of clothes; she then caught the bread as she got out the pile.

"There she is!" Yui yelled as Kagami looked up and saw the police. "Hiya Kagami, say hi to my cousin for me."

"You won't get away so easy!" Wakagi yelled.

"You think that was easy?" Kagami asked as she saw Ed, Edd, and Eddy giggling.

"You two, over that way!" Wakagi ordered Yui and Yin, "And you, follow me! We'll find her," she ordered Benette. Kagami used the cloth as a disguise and walked towards the boys.

"Morning boys," Kagami greeted.

"Getting you into trouble a little early today, aren't we Kagami?" Double D asked.

"Better then me." Eddy laughed making Kagami death glare at him. He silence himself.

"Trouble? Now way," said Kagami, "You're only in trouble if you get caught," suddenly, Wakagi grabbed her by the collar.

"Gotcha!" Wakagi growled.

"I'm in trouble," said Kagami.

"And this time!" said Wakagi, suddenly, his underwear was over her head and he began to struggle to get off. The one that caused it was a female dark bluish-green ghost-like pokemon that has red "necklace", large yellow eyes with red irises, and lilac-tipped "hair"; she's Misdreavus. Next to her is Kagami's faternal twin sister who short purple hair with a yellow ribbon, droopy light violet eyes, and is wearing the same leotard as Kagami only her's is pale blue with a green sash but the same white shoes; She's Tsukasa Hiiragi.

Then four girls appear laughing. The first girl long blue hair that reaches her calves with a lock, sleepy-looking green eyes, tan skin, a mole on her cheeck, cat-like smile, and is cosplaying Sailor V; she is Konata Izumi, she must be Yui's cousin. The second girl has long wavy pink hair, purple eyes with round glasses, fair skin, and is cosplaying Kakio Hazuki; she is Miyuki Takara. The third girl has short spikey brown hair, slightly slanted eyes, tanned skin, a small fang on the side of her mouth, and is cosplaying Chizuko Mikamo; she's Misao Kusakabe. The fourth and last girl has long orange hair which is held black ribbon and a white headband and pulled in a ponytail, blue eyes, and is cosplaying Saint Tail; she's Ayano Minegishi.

"Perfect timing Misdreavus, as usual," Kagami smiled.

"_Misdreavus!_" Misdreavus smiled.

"It was nothing, Kagamin," said Konata.

"Thanks," Misao said.

"Well..." Before Tsukasa could speak, Kagami grabbed her arm and ran, "Come on, let's get out of here," Kagami exclaimed as the others followed as he bumped against Cheif; he began to swing his sword but they dodged it.

Kagami: **Gotta keep**

**One jump ahead of the bread line**

**One swing ahead of the sword**

Konata, Misao, and Misdreavus lower their eye lids and blew raspberries, "Bleh!" at Cheif as Kagami pulled the guard's pants down. Cheif yelped and glared at them as Misao and Konata laughed.

**I steal only what I can afford **

"And that's everything," said Miyuki as she and the others ran off. Cheif chased them, but not before he pulled his fish over his lower body using it as his pants.

**One jump ahead of the lawmen **

**That's all and that's no joke**

**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke! **

They ran on top of the barrels and Misao and Ayano pushed one of them. The barrel fell on top of Scherduer, sending him flying down on the guards.

Guards: **Riffraff! **

**Street rat! **

**Scoundrel!**

**Take that!**

They threw a few fruits and swords at them, but missed.

Kagami: _**Just a little snack, guys**_

The guards began to shake the platform down, trying to knock off Kagami and the others.

Guards: **Rip her open, take him down, guys!**

Kagami: **I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**

Kagami jumped off of the platform to her death, but she grabbed Konata's hands like an acrobat as Misao, Ayano, Misdreavus, Tsukasa, and Miyuki watched.

**You're my only friends, Misdreavus and girls**

The swung inside the house as the boys, Lighting, Duncan, and Alejandro rolled their eyes.

Lighting, Duncan, and Alejandro: **Who?**

**Oh, it's sad, Duke has hit the bottom**

**He's become a one-man rise in crime**

Without being caught, Misao, Konata, and Misdreavus stuffed a plate full of fruit in their mouth like a chipmunk. Kagami then bumped into Scott as he glared at her.

Scott: **I blame parents, except she hasn't got them!**

Kagami: **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

**Tell you all about it when I got time**

Lightning smirked and pushed Kagami and Tsukasa off as Konata, Misdreavus, Misao, and Ayano jumped off. They landed on the cloth and bounced off and land on the ground.

**One jump ahead of the slowpokes **

**One skip ahead to my doom**

Back outside, Pete is flexing his muscles in front of the crowd. The guards ran passed the crowd while Kagami and the others hid behind Pete, matching his moves, but they made a mistake and ran off as Wakagi saw them.

**Next time, gonna use a nom de plume **

"There they are!" Wakagi shouted and chased after them. Kagami and the others ran on top of the herd of Mareep. The guards threw the Mareep out of the way, still chasing them.

**One jump ahead of the hitman **

**One hit ahead of the flock**

**I think I'll take a stroll around the block **

The chase continues jumped over Dr. Whooves, who is sleeping on the bed of nails until Schurder landed on him by accident. Later, Misdreavus is disguised herself with jewels until Jim spotted him.

Jim: **Stop thief!**

**Vandal!**

"Misdreavus!" Kagami glared and grabbed Misdreavus.

Nazz: **Scandal!**

The guards surround Kagami and the others by the front door.

Kagami: **Let's not be too hasty**

Big Billy opened the door and held Kagami, smiling as Konata, Misdreavus, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Misao, and Ayano dashed off.

Big Billy: **Still I think he's RATHER tasty**

Kagami felt like she's about to puke; she trembled away and put her arm around Cheif.

Kagami: **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

**Otherwise we get along**

"Okay." Yui smiled.

"WRONG!" The guards jumped up, piling and fighting, but they noticed that Kagami and the others weren't here. Wakagi saw them, sneaking in their vases.

"Get them!" Wakagi ordered. Kagami and the group ran towards the flaming pit and they jumped on Ace that was performing. The guards chased them as they ran across the pit, hopping and screaming in pain, then they ran back to normal. Later, Rolf is performing by gently shoving the sword in his mouth. Without warning, Misao took the sword out of the man.

"Hey, that's Rolf's!" Rolf gagged. Misao jumped in front of the guards holding a sword.

"He's got a sword!" Benette yelled in fear as the other guards shake in fear.

"You got that right!" Misao said, swinging her sword.

"You bakas! We've ALL got swords!" Wakagi snapped getting his sword out as the other guards got out their swords. Misao smiled nervously as she placed the sword down and ran off with her friends. Kagami and the others ran until they're surrounded again. So, they jumped and climbed the rope as the guards crashed each other.

Kagami: **One jump ahead of the Hoof beats**

Guards: **Vandal!**

Kagami: **One hop ahead of the hump**

Guards: **Street rat!**

Kagami: **One trick ahead of the disaster**

Guards: **Scoundrel!**

Kagami: **they're quick, but I'm much faster**

Guards: **Take that!**

They chased Kagami, Konata, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Ayano, Misao, and Misdreavus up the stairs and into the roof; Kagami grabbed the carpet.

Kagami: **Here goes, better throw my head in**

**Wish me happy landing**

**All I gotta do is jump!**

They jumped out the window as they sat on the carpet while Miyuki, Ayano, and Tsukasa screamed. The guards screamed as they fall down out of the window. Suddenly, they landed a few barrels full of muniuer that Buster owned except Yui and Yin where they landed on the ground.

Back at the group, they landed softly when they used the carpet as a parachute. They high-five each other and they sat down on the ground.

"And now, my friends, we feast," said Kagami as she broke two breads in half and gave the half to Misao, Konata, and Misdreavus as she and the others have the other. "And after this, I'm switching clothes."

"I thought it' be easy for us." Konata told Kagami.

"Whatever." Kagami said.

"Yeah, what she said." Misao nodded, "agreeing" with Kagami. _"Dresses aren't me but I look cool when it comes to cosplay."_

"Let's hurry and eat." Tsukasa said.

As Kagami is about to eat, she saw Dipper and Mabel, searching for food, starving. The kids saw Kagami, afraid. Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Ayano felt bad that they have nothing to eat. Kagami looked at Misao, Konata, and Misdreavus, which looked at her.

"There's no way I'm giving our bread!" Misao took a bite on the bread. Misdreavus and Konata ate theirs as well. Kagami looked at the others, who smiled and nodded. Kagami smiled and she and the group walked towards the kids and handed them the bread.

"Here, go on and take it," said Kagami. Dipper took the bread from Kagami and her friends. The kids giggled, very happy that they got food. Misao, Konata, and Misdreavuse watched their friends, walking, but they got sad that they felt bad. While the twins ate the bread, Misao, Konata, and Misdreavus gave the other half of the bread to them. Mabel giggled as she hugged them and petted Misdreavus.

"I know, your welcome," said Misao.

Misdreavus laughed when Mabel tickled her, but it didn't last when she and the two girls got the attention when they saw Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, and Ayano walking towards the crowd.

"I wonder what's going on," said Misao as she, Misdreavus and Konata joined with their friends. Konata try to see until Misdreavus used telekinese to left her to see. They saw Queen Beryl, riding on black horse, towards the palace.

"On her way to the palace, I suppose," said Fiona.

"Another suitor for the prince," Donkey agreed. Kagami watched with amusement, but she saw Mabel running towards horse as Dipper tried to stop them, "Mabel, stop!". The crowd watched in panic that the horse is going to hurt them. The horse stopped as Beryl glared at them

"Out of my way, you filthy brats!" Beryl snapped, as she is about to use the whip. Kagami came in front in time and grabbed the whip.

"Cool!" Mabel and Dipper smiled.

"Hey! If I was rich as you, I would can afford some manners!" she threw the whip at Beryl.

Beryl was an outrage," Oh, I'll teach you some manners!" the queen kicked her and Kagami landed on the puddle. The crowd laughed as Miyuki, Ayano, and Tsukasa helped her up while Konata, Misao, and Misdreavus glared at Beryl.

"Hey you baka come back here!" Misao yelled.

"You should be ashamed! It's not right to kick people!" Ayano called.

"Sis, are you okay?" Tsukasa asked, helping her sister.

"You're so muddy." Miyuki said, wiping some off Kagami's cheecks.

"I'm fine," Kagami replied, "Look at that, guys, it's not everyday you see a horse with TWO rear ends!" The horse stopped and glared at him.

Beryl looked at her, one last time, "Hmph! You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat and only your fleas will morn you!" Kagami got so ticked, she ran after Beryl, but the gates closed, stopping her.

"I'm not worthless and I don't have fleas!" Kagami said as she sighed.

"Don't worry about Kagamin, she's a jerk anyway." Konata told her.

"Come on everyone, let's go." Miyuki said as she, Ayano, Misao, and Konata walked off.

Kagami sighed until Tsukasa went to her with Misdreavus.

"Will you be fine?" Tsukasa asked.

Kagami smiled at Tsukasa and petted Misdreavus, "Come on, Tsukasa, Misdreavus, let's go home."

It was nearly nighttime as the group walked back home.

Kagami: _**Riffraff, street rat**_

_**I don't by that**_

_**If only if they'd look closer**_

_**Would they see a poor girl? No sir**_

The girls are in pjs with their hair down. Konata and Misao jumped on their bed while Miyuki and Ayano climbed into theirs. Misdreavus got into her pokeball and Tsukasa climbed into her bed as Kagami covered her up.

_**They find out, there's so much more to me**_

Kagami opened the curtains, looking at the wonderful view of the palace. Kagami sighed as her sister and friends are asleep, "Someday girls, things are gonna change. We'll be rich, live in a palace and never have any problems at all."


	3. Chapter 3

During the day at the palace, Beryl opened the doors with an angry look on her face. She stomped pass three girls. The first girl has long red hair in a braid held by a red ribbon, red eyes, and wore a red school uniform with a black collar and skirt, and white bow and under shirt, red socks with black lines, and black Mary Jane shoes; she's Hikaru Shidou. The second has long blue hair held by a blue head band, blue eyes, and wears a blue school uniform with an orange tie, black leggings, and blue boots; she's Umi Ryuuzaki. The third girl has short blonde hair with a red headband, green eyes with glasses, and wears a green school uniform with a white under shirt and red bow long white socks with brown shoes; she's Fuu Hououji. They are the queens of the palace. Beryl kept stomping his way out to the front door.

"I've never been so insulted!" Beryl snapped, walking away.

"You're not leaving so soon, are you?" Hikaru asked.

"Good luck marrying him off!" Beryl yelled. Umi saw that her dress were torn showing her underwear and she knew who did this, "Duke."

Outside at the courtyard, the girls spotted Umi's brother, sitting on the edge of the huge fountain. He's a male duck with grey feathers and hair which has a light grey streak, an eyepatch on his left eye, and a purple suit; he's Duke L'Orange, 's younger brother and the prince of the palace.

Sitting next to him are his friends. The first duck who has a golden mask and an armor over a green suit; he's Wildwing Flashblade. The second duck is Wildwing's young brother who has blonde hair, a brown patch on his nose, armor like Wildwing but not much; he's Nosedive Flashblade. The third duck was a strong duck with googles on his head over his small black ponytail, a white shirt with armor and green pants; he's Check Hardwing or Grin as his friends call him.

The ones standing near them are female ducks. The first girl duck who has shoulder length red hair and different shade of purple suit with armor parts; she's Mallory McMallard. The second duck girl has blonde hair spiked up by a purple headband, glasses, and light purple suit; she's Tanya Vanderflock.

"Duke! Duke!" Umi called, "Duke!" as Umi walked towards her brother, a female duck with yellow feathers, a lock, blue eyes, an orange beak, and striped feet, quacked at her; she's Duck or Ahiru. And Ahiru held a piece of the underwear in her mouth.

"Ah! Confound it, Ahiru!" Umi grabbed the underwear and pulled it out of her mouth, but Duck refused to let go. She fell on the ground, holding only half of the clothing making Duck fly into the fountain. The water splashed on Nosedive while Mallory and Tanya sheild themselves.

"Ah man!" Nosedive called.

Duck came out of the water and was a human! She has orange hair in a braid and wears a blue dress.

"Come on Umi-san!" Duck grumbled as she walked away. Umi now realized that the underwear belongs to Beryl, "So, this is why Queen Beryl stormed out!"

"Oh Umi, Duck was just playing with her," said Duke smiled.

"I told her to. She wasn't very nice dudette." Nosedive chuckled.

"Let me talk," Duke told Nosedive but began to talk you Duck in a cute voice, "Weren't you Duck, you were just playing with that over-dressed, self-absorbed Queen Beryl, weren't you?" He, Nosedive, Wildwing, and Duck laughed while Mallory rolled her eyes and Tanya and Grin shrugged. Duke saw Umi staring at them, sternly. Duke cleared his throat as he got up.

"Duke, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor I called," said Umi while she and her friends followed Duke to the birdcage, "The law said…"

"…you must be married to a princess," Duke, Umi, Hikaru, Fuu, and Nosedive said together.

"…by your next birthday," Fuu finished.

Duke sighed, "The law is wrong."

"You've only got three more days!" said Umi.

Duke opened the cage doors and got the bird out, "Umi, Fuu, Hikaru sweehearts, I hate being forced into this like how I hate being called a former jewel theif. If I do marry, I wanted it to be for love."

"Duke, it's not only this law," Hikaru sighed, "Umi, Fuu, and I are not going to be around forever and…well I…" she took the bird out of Duke's hands and Duke walked away, "I just wanted to make sure you to be taken care of," she placed the bird back to the cage, "Provided for."

Duke sat at the edge of the fountain, "Please, try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own, I've never have any real friends,"

"Hey!" The boys snapped.

"What about us?" Tanya asked.

"Quack!" Duck called but that turned her back into a duck.

"Excpet you, guys and Duck," said Duke chuckling nervously as Duck and the others smiled.

"Thanks, bro." Nosedive smiled.

"I'm more of a commard." Mallory gruffed.

"I don't get it, why can't Umi and her friends just be the rulers longer?" Wildwing asked.

"Because they are the Magic Knights, their duty is more important as their royalty." Tanya explained. "So it's hard for them to keep up."

"I've never been outside the palace walls, except when I used to steal jewels and then save the world from Dragaunus," said Duke, staring at his reflection.

"But Duke, you're a prince," said Fuu.

Duke growled in frustration. "Then maybe I don't want to BE a prince anymore!" Duke snapped, splashing the water. The water hit Duck turning her back to a human again.

Umi just had enough and stormed off until she looked at Duck and the others, "Duck, everybody, I forbid you for having kids or siblings!" she stormed off. Hikaru and Fuu, worried, followed after her.

Duck stared at the audience, bewildered. Wildwing and Nosedive stared at each other confused.

"But we're already brothers." Wildwing shrugged.

Nosedive mumbled and shrugged, "I don't know."

Mallory shook her head while Tanya and Grin sat there.

Duke began to think for a minute as he opened the cage, freeing the birds. He watched the birds flying away for freedom, hoping that he will be free.

"Duke's mind and heart is filled with frustration and loan to be free." Grin said, wisely. "Or as my master would say," He says it in a cranky voice, "If you want to be freee, take a hike or something."

"Whatever." Mallory shrugged. "He's still stubborn."

Duke glared but still looks up.

Inside the palace, Umi paced towards the model of the city, "I don't know where he gets it from."

Fuu nodded, "Yes, his family weren't nearly so picky,"

"Nor wasn't Umi's mom and dad." Hikaru said.

"So weren't your parents and siblings," Umi began to spin the sphere, but she, Fuu, and Hikaru stepped away in startle when they saw the shadow; they sighed in relief that it was only Pandora, Petite Pandora, and Minami and Pandora is hold the golden staff with a cat head on top, "Ah Pandora, our most trusted advisor. I have in desperate needed your wisdom." Fuu smiled.

"My life it to serve you, my ladies," Pandora bowed so did her sister and Minami.

"Is this suitor business, Duke refuses to choose a wife," Umi explained, "I'm at wit's-end."

"Dang, wit's-end," Minami nodded. "So lame."

Hikaru smiled and got out a brownie, "Have a brownie, Minami." Minami looked scared until Hikaru shoved the brownie in her mouth as Umi, Fuu, Hikaru, Pandora, and Petite Pandora laughed.

"Your Majesties, you sure have a way with dumb girls," Pandora laughed as Minami glared at her; Pandora cleared her throat, "Now then, perhaps I can divide a solution to this forming problem."

"If anyone can help, it's you," said Hikaru.

"But if you would require the mystic blue diamond," Pandora pointed Umi's ring.

"Oh, my ring?" Umi asked, "But it was from mother and daddy."

"It's necessary to find the prince to find a suitor," Pandora held her cat staff close to Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru's vision; it's eyes glowed red as Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu are hypnotized, "Don't worry, everything will be find."

"Everything will be fine," Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru repeated in a trance.

"The diamond?" Pandora asked, grinning.

Umi removed her rings, "Here Pandora, whatever you need will be fine."

Petite Pandora took the ring, "You are most gracious, my lieges. Now, run along and play with your little toys."

"Yes, that will be pretty good," said Umi, still in a trance with as Pandora, Petite Pandora, and Minami walked away. Once they're out of the room, Minami spit out the brownie.

Minami coughed, "I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choked down on one more moldy disgusting brownies…BAM! WHACK!"

Pandora pulled the rope, opening the door to the hidden chamber, "Calm yourself Minami."

"Then, I'll grab her around her head. WHACK, WHACK!" Minami continued.

"Soon, my suster and I will be queen, not that shorty redhead, the blue hothead, and the smarty pants Magic Knights," said Pandora.

"And then, I'll stuff the brownies down their throat!" Minami laughed as they entered another room and the door slammed.

That night, Duke is wearing a cloak over his suit as he searched to see if no one is around. He's running away from his home because he doesn't want to be a prince. Duke reached to the palace walls, but he is about to climb the tree next to it, until someone grabbed his scarf. He turned around and saw Duck holding the scarf, as the Mighty Ducks looked at him, sad.

"Where are you going?" Mallory asked.

"Don't leave us, we need you." Duck begged.

"Why are you leaving?" Wildwing asked.

Duck petted Duck's head and placed his hands on his friends, "I'm sorry, Duck, guys, but I can't stay here and have my life for me," he hugged Duck and patted his friends, "I'll miss you all."

"We'll miss you too, dude," said Nosedive sniffed.

Duke smiled and climbed up the wall. Duck helped him up the tree and whimpered.

"Goodbye," Duke whispered to Duck and her friends as he climbed down to the other side. Duck laid down sadly as Mallory and Tanya lay next to her while the boys sighed, knowing that Duke might never come back.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, in the marketplace, Kagami, Misdreabus, and her friends were on top of the awning of a fruit stand, which had the sign 'Jo's Melons'. Kagami and the others then turned towards Misdreavus with a smile. The girls are now in casual attire (like in _Dukeladdin_).

"Okay, Misdreavus, go!" Kagami said.

"_Mis_," said Misdreavus.

Misdreavus flew and leaned over the edge. Jo was holding a melon as he called out, "Get your juicy melons here!" Jo commentated to the people that passed by. Then, Misdreavus grabbed a melon from behind with her hair and hung there.

"_Misdreavus!_" Misdreavus called out, getting Jo's attention.

"What the-? Hey! Get your hands off that!" Jo scolded, but all Misdreavus did in response was taunt Jo by mocking her, making her red and screamed with anger.

"Why, you…!" Jo snapped as he went into a temper tantrum. "GET OUTTA HERE, YOU CURSED GHOST FREAK!"

Jo took the melon back, not noticing that Kagami and Konata had bent down and snatched seven melons from the stand. Jo went back to the front and put the melon that she held on top of the stack where the other melon was. She looked confused and looked back at Misdreavus.

"_Mis mis!_" Misdreavus smirked before she zinged back up onto the roof.

On the roof, Kagami and Konata cracked the melons in half and gave one half to Tsukasa, Miyuki, Ayano, and Misao. "Nice work, Misdreavus. Breakfast is served," said Kagami and he and the others began to eat.

Meanwhile, Duke, who was still in a cloak only it's bright red, was walking down the street past a few shops run by a few cartoon characters.

"Handesome young man, buy a pot." Hoarse commentated, "There's no better pot in brass or silver."

Duke walked past another shop, smiling as she saw Squewy Squirrel, "Sugar dates!" Squewy commentated, "Sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachio!"

Duke then passed by Danny's shop, which was a jewelry shop, "Would you like a necklace?" Danny asked, holding out the necklace asked, "A-pretty-necklace-for-your-pretty-lady."

These shops fascinated Duke especially the jewels. Without Danny looking, he grabbed a case with case with seven gems, but he got really startled when Joey accidentally trusted a fish into her face, "Fresh fish, we catch them, you buy them!"

"Uh, I don't think so," said Duke, backing away, until he accidentally bumped into Heath, who was startled into swallowing his own fire that he used for a crowd trick.

"Oh, excuse me." Duke apologized as Heath gulped, then belched fire from his stomach, startling Duke making his hood fall off. Kagami kept eating until she saw Duke, next to Heath.

"I'm really, very sorry." Duke smiled at Heath.

"It's... cool, dude." Heath puffed out smoke.

Kagami saw Duke and a strange look came over his face, noting that she had obviously fallen deeply in love with her. Her eyes gleamed with glitter, her cheecks turn red, and her heart was beating faster than normal.

"Wow!" Kagami said in amazement.

Duke pulled the hood of his cloak back over his head. Konata, Miyuki, Misao, Tsukasa, Ayano, and Misdreavus then noticed the silly grin on Kagami's face as she looked at Duke with love struck eyes. Misdreavus then went on top of Kagami's head as she waved her jewel necklace in front of Kagami's face.

"Mis, Misdreavus?" Misdreavus asked. _"Kagami, hello?"_

"Hey, Kagamin, is anybody home?" Konata asked.

"Sis, is something the matter?" Tsukasa asked.

"Hiiragi, are you okay?" Misao said, trying to get her friend's attention.

"She looks like she's in a daze." Miyuki suggested.

"But what is she dazing about?" Ayano asked.

Meanwhile, Duke stopped at a fruit stand and saw Robyn reaching for a piece of fruit. Duke walked to her. "Hey little kid. Oh, you must be hungry. Here you go," Duke said with a smile as he handed her an apple from the cart.

The shopkeeper, called Sasquatch, came up to them with a glare, "You'd better be able to pay for that."

"Pay?" Duke asked in confusion.

"No one steals from Sasquatch's cart!" Sasquatch snapped angrily at Duke, grabbing him by the wrist.

"I'm sorry uh... Mr. Hairball, I don't have any money," Duke said.

"THIEF!" Sasquatch roared feeling like wind.

Kagami and the others watched.

"Oh no, that boy's in trouble." Tsukasa gasped.

"Kagamin, should we-?" Konata noticed Kagami's missing. "Where did she go now?"

"She's over there." Misao pointed making the girls gasped.

"Hey take it easy! If you let me go to the palace and get some from the queens!" Duke begged.

"Do you know what the penalty is for STEALING?" Sasquatch asked Duke angrily as he pinned his hand on the table, got out his sword, and held it up high.

"Hey, buddy, no. I can explain..." Duke begged.

Then, the sword came down, but all of a sudden, a hand came in, took out its own sword, and blocked the other one from hitting its target. The hand, which has holding the knife with the sword, was Kagami's.

"Thank you kindly sir. I'm so glad you've found him." Kagami thanked Sasquatch as he put the knife on the table. Kagami then turned towards Duke with a frown and scolded her, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What are you doing?" Duke asked in a whisper.

"Just play along," Kagami whispered back.

Sasquatch leaned towards Kagami, "Do girl know this duck guy?"

"Sadly, yes. He is my brother," Kagami replied sadly, "He's a little crazy since he lost his eye."

Duke's eyes widened as he asked in shock and anger, "What!"

"He said he knew the queens!" Sasquatch brought up, coming right up in Kagami's face.

"She thinks the Misdreavus and the weird girls are the queens," Kagami lied, pointing to Misdreavus, Misao, and Konata.

"Huh?" Misao asked.

Duke was staring into space and then snapped back into reality. With that, Duke bent down to Misdreavus's level, saying, "Oh, wise queens. How may I serve you?"

"Mis?" Misdreavus asked.

"Oh cool, I'm a queen just like Chocolat." Konata said, pretending to be all royalty. "I am you queen!"

"This is too weird." Misao shrugged.

Annoyed, but kept continuing. "Tragic, isn't it?" Kagami asked sadly as, she leaned forward, picked up another apple from the cart, and gave it to Sasaquacth, "Well, no harm done," She then took Duke's hand and began to walk off, "Now, come along, onii-san. Time to go see the doctor."

"Oh, hello doctor, how are you?" Duke asked the pokemon Deerling.

Miyuki, Ayano, and Tsukasa giggled at Duke's pretending.

"No, no, no, not that one." Kagami told him. "Come on, your majesties," she said to Misdreavus, Konata, and Misao.

Konata and Misdreavus then bowed to the crowd and everything she stole from the cart fell out.

"DAH! I'm in trouble!" Konata called.

"What the-?" Sasaquatch exclaimed as Misdreavus and Konata picked up everything they could carry and they ran off after Kagami, Duke, Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Ayano.

"Come back here, you thieves!" Sasquatch yelled as Kagami, Duke, Tsukasa, Miyuki, Ayano, Misao, Konata, and Misdreavus continued running and they laughed.

Meanwhile, in Pandora's underground lab, she was at work with a huge contraption that cooked up a lightning storm. The reason: Minami was running on a treadmill.

"With all due respect, your beautifulnesses, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" Minami complained, almost out of breath as his tired legs ached.

"Save your breath, Minami, faster!" Pandora ordered, placing Umi' rings on the machine.

"Yes, your mighty evil one," Minami began to ran faster.

As she did, a lightning bolt hit the rings, melting it into the hourglass below. The sand inside began to swirl like magic.

"Oh, sands of time! Reveal to me the one who can enter the cave!" Pandora demanded.

The sand in the top of the hourglass revealed the Cave of Wonders. As it fell through in a storm, it created an image, which was of Kagami, Konata, Misao, Miyuki, Tsukasa, Ayano, and Misdreavus climbing up a fire escape, followed by Duke.

"Yes, there she is!" Pandora said, smiling evilly as she looked at the image of Kagami. "My Ruby in the rough!"

"That's her?" Minami yelled angrily, letting go, "That's the girl we've been waiting for?" Just then, she fell and lays on the treadmill mat as it went spinning around at high speed. She then began bouncing around the room out of control, losing her hair and her clothes tearing, unnoticed by Pandora and Petite Pandora.

"Let's have the guards send her an invitation to the palace," Pandora said with a smirk, "Shall we?"

Minami then went flying into a wall. All of her hair was gone and her clothes torn.

"Swell…" Minami said with a cough as he fell to the ground.

Pandora cackled her evil laugh as she looked in the hourglass again, knowing that she will get that magnyfying glass.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, back in Anaheim, the sun was setting, and Kagami, her sister, her friends, and Misdreavus climbed to the top, with Duke following up behind them.

"We're almost there," said Kagami as she helped Duke up.

When Duke got to the top, he accidentally tripped and nearly fell. Lucky for him, Kagami was there to catch him in her arms. The two looked at each other as if for the longest time. Duke then let go and blushed while Konata and Misao chuckled.

"Uh- I wanted to thank you for stopping that crazy monster guy, sweetheart," Duke said, referring to earlier that day.

"It was nothing. I'm just glad to help a friend in need." Kagami said, blushing as she grabbed onto a pole. "So, first time in the market?"

Kagami then used the pole to propel herself to the next building. She turned to look at Duke, still on the previous building, waiting for an answer.

"Isn't that a little bit obvious." Duke said with a giggle.

"Well, you kind of stick out like a sore thumb." Kagami told her with a smile, still love-struck. Duke blushed, returning the look. Kagami then finally came to her senses. "But the truth is, Anaheim isn't safe as you think it is."

She then put a plank between the buildings, expecting Duke to walk on it to cross over. But when she stood on one end, Duke propelled himself over with the pole. This made Kagami, Konata, Misao, Ayano, Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Misdreavus's jaws drop open in surprise.

"I'm a fast learner." Duke said with a smirk, tossing the pole to Kagami, who became even more love struck.

Kagami then nodded. "Cool. This way." She said, unknowingly handing the pole to Konata, who glared at her and grumbled with an angry toothy scowl. Tsukasa, Misdreavus, Miyuki, Ayano, and Misao looked at each other for a while and moved on. Later, they walked up the stair to their home.

"I guess this might the reason why she's in a trance." Tsukasa told them.

"Yea thing." Konata responded.

"Watch it." Kagami said, helping Duke through as he dodged a joist. "Watch your head there."

The gang then came into the room that Kagami called "home". "So you live here?" Duke asked, looking around.

"Yep, me, my twin, Konata, Miyuki, Ayano, Misao, and Misdreavus." Kagami explained proudly.

"We come and go as we please." Miyuki added

"It sounds fabulous." Duke said with a smile.

"Well, it might not be much," Kagami told him as she walked over to the curtain and pulled it aside, revealing the distant palace, "but it's got a great view here. The palace looks awesome, huh?"

The prince sighed at the sight of the palace and sat down. "Yeah, it's cool."

"I wonder what it's like to live the palace life. You would have servants and valets..." Kagami said in amazement.

"Sure. People telling you where to go and how to dress." Duke continued sarcasm in his voice.

"Better than having to live the life of a streetrat." Kagami added, taking an apple from Misdreavus, who was about to eat. Misdreavus looked annoyed as Kagami continued. "Always looking hard for food and escaping the guards..."

"Your not free to make your own choices." Duke added.

"Sometime you can feel so..."

"You're just..."

"Trapped!" Kagami and Duke finished at the same time.

They looked at each other as they realized what they just did. They both blush fire engine red, realizing how good they seemed for each other. But Kagami then snapped out of it. She grabbed another apple from Misdreavus, who was about to eat it, and passed it to Duke.

"So where are you from?" Kagami asked him, changing the subject.

Duke groaned as he took the apple from Kagami, and she spoke. "Why bother, it doesn't matter. I ran away and I'm NOT going back!"

"You're kidding." Misao said.

"Really? How come?" Kagami asked, taking a bite from her own apple and gave it to Misdreavus, who made a toothy scowl.

"Mis, misss…" Misdreavus mumbled. Her angry scowl then turned into a devilish toothy grin when she saw that Duke hadn't taken a bite out of his apple and snuck towards it as Kagami sat down next to Duke. Tsukasa try to stop her by holding her but failed.

"My sister's forcing me to get married." Duke said sadly.

"Oh dear." Miyuki gasped.

"Well, that's just... that's awful!" Kagami said in disbelief. If there was one thing that Kagami hated, besides being hungry, it was people being forced into something against their own will, especially when one person was this boy.

Before Kagami and Duke said another word, Kagami spotted her pokemon brother trying to steal Duke's apple. "MISDREAVUS!" Kagami scolded.

Misdreavus yelped and scampered away, spun around onto Kagami. She then yelled angrily in her pokemon language as she pointed at Duke.

"What?" Duke asked Kagami.

Konata, an otaku and knowing what Misdreavus said. "Well, she said-."

Before Konata could say a single word, Kagami interrupted her. "Uh, Misdreavus said... that's not fair." She lied quickly.

"What?/Mis?" Konata and Misdreavus asked in surprise.

"Oh really?" Duke asked with a smirk.

"No she said-!" Konata said sharply, but Misao covered her mouth.

"Well, yeah." Kagami said as she nodded.

"And uh... Misdreavus has anything else say?" Duke asked.

"She wishes that we could help."

"Oh brother./Mis mis." Konata and Misdreavus said, rolling their eyes.

Ayano, Miyuki, and Misao shrugged while Tsukasa stood there.

"Well, tell her that's very... sweet." Duke said sweetly.

Kagami and Duke then looked at each other lovingly. The two-soon-to-be lovebirds then learned towards each other as if they were about to kiss. But suddenly...

"There you are!" An echoing mean sounding voice yelled.

The group turned around immediately towards the entrance. There, they saw Chief along with Scherduer and Butch looking pretty angry.

"They're after me!" Kagami and Duke exclaimed in shock and unison, standing up. They then looked at each other puzzled. "They're after you?"

"Aw, man! My sister must have sent them." Duke said in panic as Chief came closer.

Kagami then looked around for an escape. She then looked out the window, and down at a huge cushion, giving her a great idea. She then looked at Duke. "Do you trust me?" Kagami asked him, getting on the edge of the window.

Duke looked at her in confusion. "What?" He asked.

"Do you trust me?" Kagami repeated, sounding a bit more urgent as she held her hand out for Duke to take it.

Duke hesitated but then took Kagami's hand. "Yes..." The prince said nervously.

"Then jump!" Kagami shouted.

Everyone jumped out the window to escape the guards, landing on the cushion safely. The group then ran away and attempted to escape, but they then bumped into Toshio Wakagi who picked Kagami up by the neck, barely even noticing Duke.

"We always keep running into each other like this, don't we, streetrat?" Toshio Wakagi asked Kagami with a taunting laugh.

Suddenly, Misdreavus pulled Wakagi's underwear and pulled it over his head; the same trick she did yesterday.

"Run!" She shouted to the gang, and they did so.

Wakagi then grabbed Misdreavus, shoved her in the vase. Konata and Misao try to stop him but he threw them into Miyuki, Ayano, and Tsukasa. Konata and Misao went into a nearby garbage dumpster while Miyuki, Ayano, and Tsukasa land in a pile of sand. He then seized Kagami, and threw her at Chief, who caught her by gripping her by the arms.

"It's the dungeon for you, girly!" Wakagi laughed.

"Get off of me!" Kagami yelled, talking to Chief.

Duke, who had seen this, looked shocked. He then glared at Wakagi, ran up to him, and punched him in the back numerous times. "LET HER GO!" He yelled angrily.

Wakagi turned to see Duke punching him in the back, and laughed. "Well, what have we here? A streetmouse!" He said with a laugh before shoving him away.

Duke was now really mad, and he glared at Wakagi. "UNHAND HER!" He snapped, pointing to Kagami as he removed his hood and grabebd his sword. "By order of the Prince!"

Wakagi and his troops looked at him, and gasped at this and bowed down, forcing Kagami to do so as well.

"Prince Duke L'Orange!" Wakagi and the guards exclaimed in surprise.

"The prince?" Kagami asked, looking up in disbelief.

"The prince?/Misdreabus?" Konata, Misao, Miyuki, Ayano, Tsukasa, and Misdreavus said in disbelief, looking out of the vase, dumpster, and pile of sand.

"What are you doing outside of the palace and with this streetrat and her friends?" Wakagi asked him.

"That's not your concern, Wakagi!" Duke snapped angrily. "Do as I command and release her!"

Wakagi was hesitant at first, and he spoke up. "I would, prince. Except my orders come from Pandora." The guards then dragged Kagami away, who was still baffled by the fact that he was with the prince this whole time. "You'll have to take it up with her." With that Wakagi left.

"Believe me! I will!" Duke said with an angry glare, not noticing that Misdreavus, Tsukasa, Konata, Misao, Miyuki, and Ayano went after Kagami the other way to bust her out.

"You are gonna shower right?" Ayano asked Konata and Misao.

"Uh, yeah right." Konata and Misao nodded.

Back at the palace, Pandora looked around to see if the coast was clear as she left her lab. She then began to slide the door quietly as a familiar mascuine voice yelled.

"Pandora!" Duke yelled as he stormed inside the room towards the woman. He was once again clad in his attire.

"Oh, Prince Duke." Pandora said, seeing him.

After Petite Pandora came out, Minami was on her way through the door as she hummed a song. Then, Pandora closed it shut, unknowingly pinning the girl inside the doorframe, forcing her to stop humming.

"Ouch! Hey, Pandora-sama! I'm stuck!" Minami said in a few wheezes.

Pandora did not pay attention to Minami and continued, hiding the door from view. "How may I be of service to you?"

"The guards took a girl about from the market on your orders!" Duke snapped, which was angry.

"Your sister have charged me with keeping peace in the town." Pandora explained in a lie.

"The girl was a criminal." Petite Pandora agreed.

"Oh yeah right. What was her crime?" Duke said sarcastically.

"Pandora, I can't breathe here!" Minami yelled, still wheezing as her body went from white to a pale.

Pandora then thought up a quick lie. "Why, uh, Kidnapping the prince of course!"

"Hey, Pandora, if you could just..." Before Minami could finished, Petite Pandora kicked the girl right back through the door, closing it all the way. "AUTSCH! DAS TAT WEH! (OW! THAT HURT!)"

"She didn't kidnap me; I ran away!" Duke yelled.

"Oh no," Pandora said, walking away a bit from Duke, in pretend shock. "How frightfully terrible! Have I but known!"

"What do you mean?" Duke asked, puzzled.

Pandora turned back to Duke with an evil grin. "Sadly, the girl's sentence is already been carried out."

"What sentence?" Duke asked concerned for the worst.

"Death," Pandora said darkly. Upon hearing that word, Duke gasped in horror, "By beheading."

"No," Duke said in horror as he sat down.

Pandora smiled and spoke in pretend sympathy as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm truly, deeply sorry, prince." She said.

"How could you?" Duke asked as he glared at her with angry. He got up and ran out of the room.

Once all was clear, Minami reopened the door, came through, closed the door, and breathed in and out and she walked over to Pandora's side on her feet. When she got there, she spoke normally.

"So how'd it go?" Minami asked, interested.

"Oh, I think he took it...rather well." Pandora said, looking in the direction of the door that Duke had left through with an evil smile; same with Petite Pandora and Minami.

In a training room, a dummy was sliced in half by Duke's sword. He keeps destroying all the training dummies. He's imagen the dummies are Pandora.

"Be heading my beak!" Duke yelled in anger. "That woman is has gone too far! She's worse then that Lucretia DeCoy!" Duke growled as he sliced another one.

The Mighty Ducks and Duck, who although seemed happy to see that he returned, felt bad for him. After he destroyed the last one, he stops, drops his sword, and sighed. Wildwing went over to him and puts his hand on hsi shoulder.

"Everything okay Duke?" Wildwing asked.

Duke sighed as he sat down, "Oh man, it's all my fault guys." Duke said, sadly. He grabbed a towel and wiped his sweat off. "I didn't even know her name."

"Don't worry pal, things will turn better." Nosedive said.

Duke glared and said, "Not!" Duke walked off, picking up his sword. The others just watched sadly. Duck walked up to him, tugging him. Duke looked at her and smiled. He picked her up and hugged her as he walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

At the dungeon that night, Kagami kept struggling to break free from the chains on the wall, but failed. She sighed, "He was the prince. I can't believe it, I've must have sounded so stupid to him!"

"Hey Kagamin, up here!" the voice called. Kagami looked up and saw Konata, her sister, her friends, and Misdreavus. Kagami smiled, "Girls, down here!" the gang came down, "Come and help me get me out of this."

"No way, Kagamin!" Konata snapped.

"Why not?" Kagami asked. Konata puts her hand on her eye and began to imitate as Duke, giving her the big goo-goo eyes until she threw on the ground, "I can't believe you!"

"Izumi-san, calm down." Miyuki asked.

"No, she's right. Besides, she was in trouble; she was worth it," said Kagami.

"Alright, alright," Misao pulled out a metal wire and began to unlock the chains.

"Don't worry, I'll never see him again," said Kagami, "I'm a streetrat remember? And there's a law: he's gotta marry a princess," that's when Misao unlocked the chains and Kagami rubbed her wrists, "He deserves it."

"Well, now that you're free, let's get out of here," said Ayano, but Kagami still sat there sighing, "I'm a fool…"

"You're only a fool if you give up, girl," said the voice in the shadows. The group saw the figure is a dark looking woman with a big black fuzzy hat and scarf over her black dress.

"Who are you?" Tsukasa asked in fear.

"I'm the The Witch of the Waste; a lonely prisoner like your friend, but together perhaps we can be more," said The Witch.

"We're listening," Kagami said, eyes on the Witch.

"There is a cave girl, a Cave of Wonders; filled with treasure beyond your wildest dreams," The Witch showed a hand full of red rubies. Kagami and the others stared at them as Misdreavus grinned. But The Witch took them away, "Treasure enough to impress even you're prince I'd wager."

Minami and Petite Pandora poked out of the dress, which Kagami and the others didn't see, "Hey Pandora, can you hurry up?"

"Yeah, we're dying in here!" Petite Pandora said as she and Minami sweating like crazy. The Witch/Pandora punched Minami and Petite inside the dress and walked back.

"But the law says…" Kagami tried to explain.

The Witch/Pandora interrupted, "You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules," The Witch/Pandora grinned showing them the terrible set of teeth.

The girls and Misdreavus looked disgusted.

"DAH! Put it away, put it away!" Misao and Konata yelled.

"So, why would you share all the treasure with me?" Kagami asked.

"I need a young pair of legs and a strong back to go after it," The Witch/Pandora replied.

"Look, there's a problem," said Miyuki softly, "It's out there and we're down here."

"Things aren't always what they seem," The Witch/Pandora pushed the brick, revealing the secret stairway, "So…do we have a deal?"

Kagami looked at the others, who shrugged. Looks like he made a decision.

Later on, the gang traveled through the desert during a windy night as the sand blew from the wind. They headed to the same place that Pandora been before, the Cave of Wonders. Later, Kagami, Ayano, and Miyuki stood there as Tsukasa, Konata, and Misao went behind them and Misdreavus on Kagami's shoulders, scared that they're staring at the head of the Entei.

"**Who disturbs me slumber?"** The Entei demanded.

Kagami was frighten at first, but her bravery spoke, "It is I, Kagami Hiiragi."

The Entei eyed on Kagami, **"Proceed. Touch nothing, but the bottle!"** The Entei opened its mouth, letting her and the others proceed.

"Remember girl, just fetch me the glass," said The Witch/Pandora, "Then, you should have your reward."

Kagami took a deep breath, "Let's go minna." Kagami, Miyuki, and Ayano walked towards the stairs, as Misdreavus, Tsukasa, Misao, and Konata is still scared, with Misdreavus shaking on Kagami's shoulders.

And so, they journeyed down the stairs. As they entered to another room, Misdreavus, Konata, and Misao are still scared on what they'll face.

"Would you look at that…" Kagami said as Kagami, Tsukasa, Konata, Misao, Misdreavus, Miyuki, and Ayano saw in amaze on what they saw; a room full of treasure and jewels.

"Whoa, just a handful would make us richer than the queens," said Kagami.

"I never seen so much gold and jewels like this before." Tsukasa said.

"It could be worth a million times more money." Miyuki said, calculating.

"And it's all ours!" Konata and Misao said as they dashed towards the chest full of gold.

"Girls!" Kagami yelled as her friends stopped; she glared at him, "Don't touch anything! We gotta find that bottle."

"Yeah, so just forget about the treasure," Ayano added as she and the others moved on. Konata and Misao glared and followed the others. Unknown to the gang, five figures are spying behind the treasure chest. They came out of the shadows, revealing a group of teenagers.

The first teenager was a girl with long brown hair held by a yellow headband with long ribbons, brown eyes and wears a blue top with a collar, red gem, and white parts, a red ribbon on the back of her shirt with long ribbons, loose white puffy sleeves with blue cuffs, a Brigade armband, white gloves with blue rims and frills, a blue skirt with a blue skirt pads tied by a brown tied-on belt, white rocks, and brown boots with red ribbons.

The second was a guy with brown hair, dull looking eyes, and wears a shiny knight armor.

The third was a cute girl with long light brown hair and eyes and wears white top with pink shawl, cuffs, and pink line in the middle of her turtle neck to the bottom of her shirt and has a large yellow ribbon, a pink skirt, and pink boots with black socks.

The fourth was a girl with short light purple-grey hair, golden eyes, and wears a red top tied in the front with a light green collar, red gloves with silver parts, a golden cuff with a red gem, a dark green cape, red shorts with grey rims, two belts with patches, black leggings, and red boots with grey parts.

The fifth and last boy has light brown hair and wears a white Valkorie-looking outfit with a cape, wings and shoulder pads, black pants, and boots.

"Who are they?" The first girl asked.

"A group of high school girls." The first boy said. "What are they doing here anyway?"

"Well if their ordinary people I'm not buying them, but that pokemon is cute!" The first girl said.

The girl decides to follow the group. The first boy called, , "Haruhi come back!" but he groans.

"Let's follow them, we need to know who they are anyway." The second boy smiled.

The girls and the second boy followed the first girl, Haruhi. The first boy groaned as he follows them. The group began to follow the group, closer to Misdreavus.

Misdreavus kept flying, but she notice that something is behind her. Suddenly, she turned around, but the group took cover quickly. So, Misdreavus moved on and Haruhi followed her. Misdreavus turned quickly and Haruhi hid again. Misdreavus got a bad feeling that someone is following her. Misdreavus dashed towards the group and grabbed Kagami's sock.

"_Misdreavus misdreavus_!" Misdreavus yelled.

"Misdreavus will you knock it off?" Kagami asked as she and the others moved on. Misdreavus glared and kept flying. The group got out of their hiding spot.

"Watch this, guys." Haruhi chuckled.

She snuck behind Misdreavus, going to have some fun. She jumped over and flicked Misdreavus's hair. Misdreavus turned around, alarmed. The girl pulled Misdreavus's tail and Misdreavus quickly turned around, doing a karate stance. The girl gently took Misdreavus' gem and Misdreavus scowled on what's going on.

"Hello," As the girl is about to nudge her, Misdreavus turned around and screamed, so did Haruhi. They quickly ran and Misdreavus tackled Kagami and the others, fast. Misdreavus kept jabbering like crazy, holding Kagami's head.

"Misdreavus, are you crazy?" Kagami asked until Misdreavus held her by the pigtails and she and the others saw Haruhi and the others, who stared at them from their hiding spot.

"Whoa, is that…" Misao said, astounded.

"It's Haruhi Suzumiya and the S.O.S Brigade!" Konata exclaimed. "They disappeared years ago after the show ended."

"The S.O.S. Brigade, they're real," Kagami added. "Come on, come on out. We're not going to hurt you." The group walked out, still cautious.

"Sorry about Haruhi, she's a little energetic when comes to interesting things. I'm Kyon." The first boy, Kyon greeted.

"I'm Itsuki Koizumi." The second boy, Itsuki, greeted. "This is Mikuru Asahina and Yuki Nagato."

Haruhi came out and picked up Misdreavus' gem. She dusted off, "Yeah, you know me but I don't know you." Haruhi said, handed it to Misdreavus. "Here." but Misdreavus went behind Kagami, glaring at her.

"Hey, take it easy Misdreavus; he's not going to bite," Kagami said

"Maybe." Konata and Haruhi said. They look at each other and giggled.

Kagamui groans as Haruhi handed her the gem, "Thanks," Kagami handed it to Misdreavus as she grabbed it and put it on.

_"Misdreavus misdreavus misdreavus!"_ Misdreavus snapped.

Mikuru, who was offended, walked away sadly with tears.

"Fine, we'll leave. You ordinary girls aren't interesting anyway!" Haruhi flipped her hair and followed Mikuru. The others followed the girls.

"Hey, wait a minute don't go," said Miyuki, "Maybe you can help us."

Haruhi turn, "Really! How?"

"Well, Kona-chan is a huge fan of you and she's not normal." Kagami explained.

"You mean she's weird as I am!" Haruhi asked in hope.

"Yep, and we sound alike so can you help us?" Konata asked. "Maybe Miyuki would join with Mikuru."

"What?!" Kagami and Kyon asked in shock.

Haruhi gasped and grinned happily; she hugged the group.

"Okay! I'm in!" Haruhi exclaimed. "And you fan of mine are in the S.O.S. Brigade!"

"YES!" Konata exclaimed as she high-fived Haruhi.

"So what do you want?" Yuki asked.

"Well, you see, we're trying to find this magnafying glass," Kagami replied.

"Hey, we know where it is. Follow us!" Haruhi smiled and motion them to follow her as she ran off. Kyon, Itsuki, Yuki, and Mikuru ran after her.

"Awesome," said Misao.

"I guess they knows where it is." said Kagami as they followed the S.O.S Brigade.

Later on, they followed the S.O.S Brigade into the dark cavern. Haruhi stopped and pointed and the big pillar with stairs going up and a beam of light shining down. Kagami saw the light and began to step on the stones, "You guys wait here."

Misdreavus, Misao, and Konata sighed and sat down and the others nodded. While the three looked around, they spotted a statue, holding a red emerald. They began to slowly walk towards it as we see the reflection of the emerald on their eyes and the licked their lips greedily. Meanwhile, Kagami jumped from stone to stone and she began to walk up the stairs.

Back to Kagami's sister, friends and the S.O.S Brigade, Ayano noticed that her friend, Konata, and Misdreavus are nowhere to be seen, "Have you seen Misao and the others?" Ayano asked.

"I thought they was with you," said Tsukasa.

Mikuru yelped when she spotted Misao, Konata, and Misdreavus, walking towards the emerald, but Kyon thought Haruhi was messing with her.

"Is Haruhi messing with..." When Kyon saw what Mikuru was freaking out about he started to freak out too, while Kagami walked towards the glass. Kyon grabbed Konata's hair and Misao's collar and Tsukasa grabbed Misdreavus's body, making them struggle to go further.

"Misdreavus, please don't touch it!" Tsukasa begged, pulling Misdreavus.

"You're going to be sorry if you touch it!" Kyon added, pulling Konata and Misao.

Unaware to Kagami, she saw the the magnafying glass which has a red ribbon and cat-like ears and picked it up; she looked at it in confusion, "This is it? This is where we came all the way down here to…" she got interrupted when she saw Kyon and Tsukasa, struggling to pull Misao, Konata, and Misdreavus away. Without warning, they broke free from Kyon and Tsukasa as the others gasped.

"_**KONATA! MISAO! MISDREAVUS! NO!"**_ Kagami shouted.

The girls and pokemon grabbed the emerald and held it, _**"IT'S ALL MINE!"**_

"_**INFIDELS!"**_ The Entei boomed, making the girls and pokemon snapped out of it.

"Uh oh/_Misdreavus_…" Konata, Misao, and Misdreavus said, realizing what they've done.

"**You have touched the forbidden treasure!"** The Entei boomed for the second time.

"Nice going you three! Now we're in trouble, thanks to you!" Haruhi snapped angrily. The three chuckled nervously and placed the emerald back with a toothy grin. Suddenly, the emerald and the statue began to melt into lava as Konata, Misao, and Misdreavus screamed and ran in fear.

"**Now you will never again see the light…of day!"** The Entei boomed for the final time as Kagami put the glass in her bookbag as the top bursts into flames and every room began to shake, with rocks falling. Kagami jumped and ran down, but the stairs changed into a slide and she slid down towards the lava and going to fall to her death. Yuki flew in and caught Kagami in a force feild just in time while the others are in the force feild with her too.

Konata, Misao, and Misdreavus hopped on the stones when they saw them being exploded from left to right. Konata and her friends gasped as Yuki flew down to save the rest.

"Help! Help! Help!" Konata and Misao begged when the stones are exploding near them making Misdreavus fly on Konata's arms. Kyon and Itsuki grabbed Konata and Misao with Misdreavus when the last stone exploded. Suddenly, the lava began to form a wave and go after them.

"Oh no, Yuki, let's move!" Kagami yelled.

Yuki flew the force feild in fast speed, avoiding falling rocks. Without warning, they saw the rock falling towards them. Yuki dodged it and Misdreavus held Kagami's head tightly, still frighten.

"Misdreavus," Kagami tried to have Misdreavus off of her head, but Misdreavus kept holding her. "Misdreavus, this is no time to panic!" Kagami added as she pulled her pokemon friend off.

"Uh, sis," Tsukasa pointed up.

Suddenly, Kagami and the others gasped when they saw a dead-end.

"Can we panic now?" Mikuru asked, scared.

"Yes… start panicing," Kagami whimpered as she and the others screamed when Yuki and her force feild flew down and to the room full of treasure. The lava poured on them as they're almost near the exit.

Outside, the Entei roared in anger, going to close. Yuki and the riders are getting close when suddenly, a rocks hit the force feild and Kagami and the group were thrown and hit on the left of the stairs. The S.O.S Brigade landed on the ground with Haruhi under the rock. Kagami was holding on as she saw the Witch/Pandora at the top, within reach.

"Help me up!" Kagami yelled.

"Throw me that glass!" The Witch/Pandora yelled back.

"I can't hold on, give me your hand!" Kagami held out her hand as Tsukasa held her legs, Miyuki holding her legs, Ayano holding Miyuki's legs, Misao holding Ayano's legs, and Konata holding Misao's legs.

"Hurry up and help us out!" Misao called. "We can't hold forever!"

"My hands are slipping!" Tsukasa cried.

"First give me the glass!" The Witch/Pandora shouted. Kagami got out the glass and began to reach towards when the Witch/Pandora snatched it.

The Witch/Pandora laughed evilly, "Yes! At last!" as she put the glass in the pocket, she saw Misdreavus, struggling to help Kagami and her friends. Without warning, she kicked Misdreavus away and grabbed Kagami by the wrists.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Kagami snapped.

"Giving you and your friends your reward," The Witch/Pandora replied with a smirk as she spoke in a normal voice, holding out the blade, "Your eternal reward!" Kagami and the others stared in horror, bracing their selves to their fate. Without warning, Misdreavus grabbed the villainess's arm and bit it, making her yell in pain, forcing her to let go of Kagami and the others. The Witch/Pandora glared at her and threw her inside. Kagami and the group screamed, falling to their deaths.

The S.O.S Brigade manage to snap out of it. Haruhi pulls her hair out which tore her making it short as Yuki made a force feild around the and flew towards them and saved them, but Kagami was knocked out due to the hit on the head on the wall she was falling.

Back at the surface, the Entei roared one last time and sunk back into the sand, everything is calm now.

Pandora laughed evilly as she threw the make-up, hat and scarf disguise off, "It's mine, it's all mine!" as she dug into her pocket, all she felt is nothing, "What?" she looked inside and saw nothing, "Where is it?" she searched in every pocket, but nothing, "No…_**NOOOO!"**_ she fell on her knees, failed.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the palace, Duke was in his room still somber over what happened today as he sharpen his sword with a stone, the Mighty Ducks and Ahiru were the only one in there to comfort him.

"Come Duke, cheer up." Nosedive said. "I mean I know it's hard but it's not gonna bring her back."

Mallory smack his head.

"You bonehead, it's gonna make it worse. So shush!" Mallory told him making Nosedive cross his arms.

"Well look, nothing's gonna help. Just let him be okay." Wildwing told them as he and the others walked off.

Duck stared as she nudged on him. Duke just sighed as he kept sharpening his sword until Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru came in.

"Duke?" Umi asked concerned.

"Mr. Duke?" Fuu asked concerned.

"Duke, are you okay?" Hikaru asked concerned.

Duck sadly shrugged until Umi asked, "Oh, brother. What's wrong?"

Duke held the rock tightly as he spoke, "Pandora has done…something…terrible."

"Hey come on. We'll settle this like all siblings do." Umi said, sitting on the other side comforting him. "Now tell us everything..."


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, back inside the cave, Kagami was unconscious as Misdreavus and Tsukasa began to wake her up, _"Misdreavus, mis mis!"_

"Please, sis wake up." Tsuaksa begged, pulling Kagami up.

"Oh…my head…" Kagami groaned as the S.O.S Brigade, Konata, Misao, Ayano, and Miyuki woke up. Kagami looked up and saw that the entrance is being covered by sand, "We're trapped…that two-faced ugly witch lady of a jackal!"

"I can't believe we fell for that trick!" Konata snapped as Misdreavus growled.

"I coulda smack her right in the nose!" Misao yelled.

"Well, whoever she was, she's gone with that glass," said Kagami, sighing.

Misdreavus was a grin on her face until she got the magnafying glass out quickly.

Kagami grinned, "Why you mischievious little thief," she held the glass and looked at it, "Looks like a beat up piece of junk."

"Why would somebody want this?" Miyuki asked, fascinated by the glass.

"It's just a detective magnafying glass." Ayano said. "Only detectives use those, so why would she want it so bad?"

"Whatever it is, it has to be that valuable." Konata said. "Maybe it's a magic magnafying glass!"

"Of course it's magical!" Haruhi yelled. "Many objects do!"

Kyon sighed in frustration.

"Hey minna, I think I see something written here, it's kinda hard to tell," Kagami began to rub the magnafying glass's handle and glass a couple of times. Without warning, the glass began to glow and the girls, Misdreavus, and the S.O.S. Brigade took cover. The magnafying's glass shone and shot out some fireworks as the group hids behind the boulder leaving Kagami, holding the bottle. Four female figures bursts out in smoke and stretched out.

The first figure has pink hair in ringlets, blue eyes, and wears a pink short detective dress with a yellow bow which has a green gem, a pink and yellow detective hat with a pink bow and the same color gem, and brown knee-high boots.

The second figure has short orange hair, green eyes, and wears a yellow detective shirt and shorts with orange parts, a orange-and-white stripe bow with a blue-and-white stripe candy in the center, yellow and orange hat with a orange bow holding blue gem, red-and-white legwarmers, and brown shoes.

The third figure has black hair, red eyes, and wears a green detective dress, a green-and-white stripe bow with a red cross, black pantyhose, and blackish shoes.

The fourth and last figure has blonde hair with flowers, bluegreen eyes, and wears a blue detective dress with a blue bow with white lines and a flower, a blue detective hat with a blue ribbon holding a pink ribbon,

"_**AHHHHHHH…OY!"**_ The girls shouted.

"Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck. Hang on a second," The second girl grabbed Kagami and hung by the back of her shirt on a pointed rock.

The girls grabbed their heads, pulling off of their bodies turned it around, "Whoa, whoa! Man, does it feel good to be out of here?" The fourth girl exclaimed.

"Hi, nice to be back ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where're you from, what's your name?" The first girl asked Kagami, who got loose with the help of her friends.

"Uh…Kagami Hiiragi," Kagami replied.

"Kagami Hiiragi," the second girl said, "Hello Kagami, nice to be back on the show. Can we call you Kag or maybe just Ami or how about Laddy?" she dressed in Scottish attire, "Sounds like here boy, come on Laddy," she called as she zoomed away and the fourth girl appeared transformed into a dog.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought," said Kagami.

"Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" the fourth girl asked as she changed back to normal, scaring Misdreavys.

"Yo Haruhi, S.O.S., haven't seen you in millennium. Give me some five old friends! Yeah!" the second girl said as she, the girls, and the S.O.S. Brigade high-fived and finger elbow rub.

The first girl looks down at Kagami, "Say, you're a lot smaller than our last goshujin-sama (master). Either that or we're getting bigger," said the first girl, looking at her stomach, "Look me from the side, do I look fat to you?"

"Wait, wait a minute, I'm/she's your goshujin-sama?" Kagami and Konata asked together.

"That's right, it can be taught!" the fourth girl replied putting a diploma in Kagami's hand and a graduation hat on her head.

"What do you wish for us? THE EVER IMPRESSIVE!" The second girl said as she changed her body to a muscular body and speaking in an Arnold Schwarzenegger account.

Then first girl became trapped in a cube, "THE LONG CONTAINED!" she struggled to get out and broke free.

The fourth girl held out a ventriloquist's dummy look-alike, "Often imitated. But never duplicated…" she and the girls began to duplicate, "Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated."

"Sherlock ''Sheryl'' Shellingford," said the first girl, now called Sheryl.

"Nero Yuzurizaki." said the second girl, now called Nero.

"Hercule ''Elly'' Barton..." said the third girl shyly, now called Elly.

"And _Cordelia Glauca_." sang the fourth girl with flowers in her eyes, now called Cordelia.

They then concluded. "The Milky Holmes OF the glass!"

Then Nero shouted as Ed Sullivan as the duplicates applauded. "Right here direct from the bottle, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank you!"

"Whoa, whoa, Wish Fulfillment?" Kagami asked

"That's three wishes to be exact!" Sheryl smiled.

"And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes." Cordelia said turning into a slot machine, and three Cordelia appear in the windows. "That's it, three!" she said as three Elly's come out of the slot wearing sombreros. "Uno... Dos... Tres...!"

Sheryl then transformed into Groucho Marx. "No substitutions or exchanges for refunds."

"Hah, now I know I'm dreaming." Kagami whispered to her friends.

"Goshujin-sama!" The girls said flying into the air.

"I don't think you realize what you've got here. So why don't you and your pals ruminate," Sheryl began as she used her magic to float Kagami towards the rock.

"While we illuminate the possibilities." Nero finished as the room filled with a bright light.

Sheryl: _**Well when Alibaba had them forty theives**_

_**Scheherezad-ie thousand tales**_

Nero: _**But Goshujin-sama you're in luck**_

_**Because up your sleeves**_

_**You've got a brand of magic that never fails**_

Sheryl creates forty theives that surround Kagami and his friends. Nero pops out of Kagami's shirt and her arms come out of Kagami's sleeves and began pummeling the theives.

Elly: _**You've got some power in your corner now...**_

Cordelia: _**Some heavy ammunition in your pack...**_

All four: _**You've got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo**_

_**See all you got to do is rub that fedora and we'll say!**_

A boxing ring appears, with Kagami in a corner being massaged by Cordelia and Elly, being fanned by Konata, Haruhi, Misao, and Yuki with a towel, and given pep-talk by Itsuki. Then Cordelia turned into a pile of fireworks and explodes. Then all four appear inside the glass and grab Kagami's hand and rubs the lamp with it.

_**Miss Kagami-sama, what will be your pleasure be?**_

Sheryl: _**Let me take your order jot it down**_

_**Hey, you never had friends like us. Ha, ha, ha!**_

A table and chairs appears in front of them, and Sheryl writes stuff down on a note pad like a waitress in a maid dress.

_**Life is your restaurant, and I'm your maitre'd!**_

Cordelia, Nero, and Elly: _**C'mon whisper what it is ya want **_

_**Yeah ya ain't never had friends like me **_

_**Yes ma'am we pride ourselves on service**_

Nero appears as a plate of chicken, then returns to normal size as all four each duplicate into four. And they began giving Kagami a haircut and manicure.

_**You're the boss, the Queen, the Shah! **_

_**Say what you wish, it's your true dish, **_

_**How 'bout a little more Baklava?**_

Kagami appears in a comfy chair surrounded by gold, and Konata, Ayano, Misao, Miyuki, Misdreavus, and the S.O.S. Brigade fan her with palm tree leaves while Tsukasa sits with her. And the genies fill the room with Baklava. Then Kagami appears standing on top of a giant letter "A" above a ton of food piled up.

Sheryl: _**Have some of column A**_

Kagami fall from "A" and lands on top of another pile of food with a "B" on it.

Cordelia: _**Try all of column B**_

Kagami falls from there but lands on a pillow poofed up by Sheryl.

Sheryl: _**I'm in the mood to help ya, dude, **_

_**Ya ain't never had friends like us!**_

Sheryl opens her mouth and her tongue turn into a staircase and a miniature Sheryl walks out from it dressed in a white stereotype magician outfit. As she does a little dance her two giant hands until the surround her and squash her into nothing.

Nero: _**Can your friends do this?**_

Nero sang as she took off her head and creates duplicates of it and begins juggling them.

Cordelia: _**Can your friends do that?**_

Cordelia sang as she tosses Nero's heads to Kagami who began juggling them.

Sheryl: _**Can your friends pull this?**_

Sheryl sang pulling Elly as a rabbit out of a hat.

Elly: _**Out of their little hat!**_

All: _**Can your friends go poof!**_

The four turned into a dragons that spit out fire, which the fire turned into three hot guys.

Sheryl: _**Well looky here! Ha, ha. **_

_**Can your friends go abracadabra, LETTERRIP! **_

Cordelia: _**And then make the sucker disappear? **_

Nero: _**Don't just sit there, slack-jawed BUGGY-EYED! **_

Elly: _**I'm here to answer all your midday prayers!**_

They sang as they stared at Kagami with dropped jaws and their eyes popping out, before they shrunk themselves and dove off of Kagami's hands like a diving board

Sheryl: _**Ya've got me bona-fide, certified,**_

Nero: _**Ya've got a genie for charge'd affairs!**_

Sheryl said as she transformed into a contract and wrapped himself around Kagami, who unwrapped himself causing Duke to spin out of control until Erin stopped him.

Cordelia: _**We got a powerful urge to help ya out **_

_**So whatcha wish we really want to know!**_

All four: _**Ya've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt**_

_**Well, all ya've got to do is rub like so and oh**_

Sheryl: _**Miss Kagami-sama, have a wish,**_

Nero: _**Or two,**_

Cordelia: _**Or three!**_

Elly:_** Or four...**_

All four: _**We're on the job, ya big nabob! **_

Kagami was standing there until the boys came out of nowhere. She and the one of the hot boys were about to kiss but it poofed into Sheryl with big eyelashes.

_**You ain't never had friends, never had friends**_

_**You ain't never had friends, never had friends**_

Sheryl: _**You ain't never -**_

Nero: _**Had a -**_

Elly: _**Friend like**_

Cordelia:_** US!**_

The four then zaps to make elephants appear, let Kagami pretend to shoot out dancing camels. With their magic, the whole room filled up with lights and dancers, while Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, Itsuki, adn Kyon danced around their Hare Hare Yukai dance, Konata was dancing wildly, Ayano and Misao dance together, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki were being tossed up into the air by a bunch of elephants, and Misdreavus was scooping up gold into her force feild.

The Milky Holmes: _**Ya ain't never had friends like me, HAH!**_

After the song was done a neon light saying applaud appeared above them and Haruhi was the only one to applaud while everyone else was trying to regain their senses. But Misdreavus, all the gold she scooped up was gone.

"So what'll be, Goshijin-sama." Sheryl asked.

Kagami began, "Ha, You are going to grant me any three wishes I desire?"

"Ah… almost." Cordelia said counting her fingers which made more, "Almost indeed. There are a few provisos… a couple of quid-pro-quos."

"Like…?" Kagami asked.

"Yeah, what can't you do?" Ayano asked

Sheryl began, "Uh, rule number one: we can't kill anybody." Sheryl said chopping her own head off making Mikuru, Elly, and Miyuki scream. "_So don't ask!"_

Sheryl puts her head back on as Cordelia began, "Rule number two: we can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else," Cordelia said, turning her head into big lips and kissing Kagami. "You widdle puddum, there," as she starts pinching Kagami's face.

Nero then lay straight down yelling, "RULE NUMBER THREE: _We can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture…I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!" _Nero said acting like a zombie. "Other then that, ya got it." Nero says bowing to Kagami.

Kagami turns to Elly who recovered.

"How about you?" Kagami asked.

"Well, rule four: I can't do anything embrassing..." Elly explained shyly. Kagami shrugged while Konata and Haruhi smirked.

Kagami then thought for a minute and finally spoke up.

"Provisos?" Kagami asked, "Now what does that mean?"

"On wishes?" Konata asked, "Hah, some old powerful genie." She mocked the Milky Holmes.

"She can't even bring the dead back from the dead." Misao said.

At that moment, the Milky Holmes began to feel a little peeved and their eyes firmed towards them.

"I don't know guys, they can't probably cant't get us out of this cave," Kagami began, "We're going to have to find a way out of here ourselves."

As Kagami and her friends began to walk away, Nero, ticked off, stomped her feet down in front of them stopping them. But little did the tomboy genie know of what Kagami and her friends were expecting them to do that. The other Milky Holmes backed away, knowing what's gonna happen.

"Excuse me!" Nero scoffed, "Are you looking at me, did you rub our glass, did you wake us up, did you bring us here!" She said unaware of the looks Kagami and her friends were exchanging to each other. "And all of a sudden, yah'll are walking out on me! I don't think so, not right now..." She took in a deep breathe and screamed, **"YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES SO SIT DOWN!" **She yelled with a booming voice.

Then, Nero shrunk down to normal size and grabbed the gang and sat them in Yuki's force feild.

"Now in case of emergencies," Sheryl began, "The exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere! Keep your hands and arms and other parts inside the force feild, cause'… we're…outta here!"

Then Yuki blasted out of the sand dunes and flew off into the desert sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in the palace of Anaheim, in the throne room, Umi, Fuu, Hikaru, Duke and the Mighty Ducks are talking to Pandora, Petite Pandora, and Minami about what Pandora has done.

"Pandora, this is a complete outrage!" Umi scolded at Pandora who was bowing to her, "After all your and your sister's years of serving me and my family, you know you are to send prisoners to discuss with me before they are beheaded!" she finished.

"I will sure you, your majesty, it won't happen again." Pandora said while bowing, as did Minami and Petite Pandora, who was next to him.

"Duke, Pandora, I suggest we put all of this aside, please?" Fuu asked bringing Duke and Pandora together.

"I give you my most sincerest apologies to you, Prince Duke." Pandora said taking Duke's hand.

"At least one good thing will come out of my arranged marriage." Duke said taking his hand out of Pandora's grip, "When I am King, I will have the power to get rid of _you_!"

"Yeah, Miss Hotty Not Hotty!" Nosedive snapped, blowing raspberries at her.

"Yes, all better now, I think it's best if we get back to this suitor business Duke…" Umi said as she turned around and saw Duke and his pals walking out of the throne room so she and her friends runs after her, "Not again! Duke!" Umi called out as she ran after him with Hikaru and Fuu.

When the room was cleared, Pandora dropped her innocent look and put on her firm look and started grinding her teeth in frustration.

"If only I had gotten that glass!" Pandora sieved.

"_I will have the power to get rid of you_." Minami said, mimicking Duke while covering her eye with her hand until she drop her hand, "AHH! I can't believe we still have to kiss up to the chump queen and her chump brother of hers and their chump friends, for the rest of our lives!" Minami complained to Pandora.

"Not quite Minami." Pandora interrupted, "Only until he finds a chump wife. Then he'll have us banished, or… beheaded!"

Both Pandora, Petite Pandora, and Minami shudder at the thought of that as they hold their necks until Minami spoke up with an idea.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, what if you were the chump wife." Minami said quickly.

"What?" Pandora, taking that that as an insult, asked with anger.

"Are you saying my sister's fat?!" Petite Pandora asked.

"Al right work with me here." Minami continued, "Say you marry the duck prince, all right, and then… then… you'll become the queen!"

Pandora thought for a moment and became intrigued with this idea.

"Hmm, marry the duck, I become the queen! This idea has a merit!" Pandora said.

"Yeah Merit." Minami said as putting her hand onto the edge of Pandora's shoulder on a stool, "And then we drop sister-in-law and the little guy and their friends off a cliff, YAAAAAAGHH ker-splat!" she said, jumping off of the stool and splats onto the ground and then instantly stands up.

"Oh Minami!" Petite Pandora laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha, oh I love it when your fine little mind works, Minami!" Pandora laughed.

Then as we zoom out they all begin taking turns laughing mimicking each other's laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Out in an oasis in the middle of a desert, Yuki flies around the Oasis until she lands on the ground.

"Thank you for flying Yuki's flight service." Cordelia said pretending to be a flight attendant. "Please remain seated until the force feild has come to a complete _stop._ Thank you, thank you, goodbye now, thank you, thank you, goodbye!"

"WELL! How about that, Miss Doubting Mustafa?" Nero challenged Kagami and her friends.

"Well you sure showed us." Kagami said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you sure had us fooled." Konata added in a sarcastic manner.

"Now about my three wishes?" Kagami asked the Milky holmes Genies.

"Uh do our ears deceive us, three?" asked Cordelia.

"You're down by one, girl!" Nero shouted shoving her finger into Kagami's face.

"Nuh-uh, _I _never actually wished any of you to help me get out of the cave." Kagami said smugly, looking at her wrist, "You four did that all on your own."

At that moment, the four genie girls' jaw dropped wide open, "Well I'm feelin' sheepish." Sheryl said transforming into a sheep, she then said to Kagami, "Al right you ba-a-a-ad girl! But no more freebies, got that?"

Now the Milky Holmes Genies are using their body and tail whisp as a hammrack.

"Well let me see, three wishes, they'd have to be good ones." Kagami said, thinking about it. "What would you three wish for, guys?" Kagami asked the Milky Holmes who were just minding their own business.

"Us?" They asked, caught off guard by Kagami's question. Fact is, no master they ever had, had asked them want they would wish for!

"No ones ever asked us that before" Sheryl said, sitting down on his wisp. "Well, in our case…"

"Oh, now don't get started on that again!" Nero yelled.

"Yeah, you're right." Sheryl agreed with them. She turned to Kagami and them, "Oh forget it."

"What?" Kagami asked.

"Forget it." The Genies said, crossing their arms sad.

"Come one, Guys, tell us." Konata said

"Freedom." The Genies told the guys as Kagami picked up the glass.

"So you three are prisoners?" Kagami asked.

"It's all part of the whole genie-gig," said Cordelia, as she and the girls grew super sized and their bodies became darker. "**PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!" **The four shouted as they vanished back into the lamp, until Misdreavus took the lid off it and they saw the three genies crammed inside of it,

"_Itty-bitty living space!"_ They said with tiny voices, while they were shoving each other.

"Wow, girls…that must be terrible!" Kagami said.

Then girls popped out of the bottle again, "But oh…to be free…! Not to having' to go POOF what do ya need? POOF what do ya need? POOF what do ya need!" Nero said, poofing back and forth again, and again.

"To be my own Master! Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world!" Cordelia said a little dramatically. Then, she sank back down to reality.

"But what are we talking? Let's get real here, it's never gonna to happen!" Nero sighed.

"Sheryl, Nero, Elly, and Cordelia, wake up and smell the coffee!" Sheryl said while smacking herself.

"Why not?" Miyuki asked.

"The only way we get out of this, is if our Master _chooses_ to set me free. So, you can guess how often that's happened…" Nero grumbled.

"I'll do it! I'll set you free!" Kagami said.

"Uh-huh, yeah right!" Sheryl said, sarcastically. She turned her head into Pinocchio's, and grew a long nose. Kagami pushed it back in.

"No really, I promise! After I make my first two wishes…I'll use my third wish to set you free!" she said, which made the Genie girls smile hopefully.

"Well, here's hoping," Cordelia said, shaking Kagami's hand.

"Now, let's make some MAGIC! So how 'bout it; what is it **YOU **want most?" Sheryl asked, she then gestured to herself, "What wish do _you _want from _me_?"

"Well…there's…this…guy…" Kagami said.

The genies pushed their noses and made a buzzing sound **"WRONG!"** Sheryl said as her bow had a heart with a crossing on it.

"We can't make anybody fall in love, remember?" Nero reminded irritably.

"Oh, but Nero, you don't get it." Kagami said, "He's smart… and fun…and…" she trailed off.

"Cool." Cordelia offered.

"Handesome!" Kagami said.

"I knew it." Cordelia smirked.

"He's got this one eye and eye patch, wow and his chipped beak!" Kagami said with a sigh.

"Oh, say le' more." Nero said, in French.

"But he's the Prince and a Mighty Duck, to have any chance I'd have to be…" Kagami paused for a moment, "Say…can you make me a Princess?" Kagami asked.

Sheryl, in a Japanese chef outfit, opened a book called Royal Recipes and began reading. "Okay let's see…Chicken ala King?" she said as he pulled out a chicken wearing a crown on his head. "Nope. Alaskan King Crab?" she said, picking Sebastian out of the book. It pinched him. "OW! I hate it when that happens! Cesar Salad-" an arm and dagger popped out of the book, causing her to shriek. "EYAAGH! Et tu Brute! Ah-ha…To make a Princess. Now, is that an official wish? Say the magic words…!"

"Sheryl, I wish for you to make me a Princess!" Kagami commanded.

"Al right! YO! YO! HOO! HOO!" Sheryl shouted as she takes on square shoulders and look like Arsenic Hall, and then poofs herself into her original form with some fashion designer. "Al right first this, pigtails by scrunchies is much two last century, and what are we trying to say with this purple dress? No, let's work with you here." Sheryl said measuring up Kagami and then poof she was now wearing attire.

Kagami is wearing light purple Japanese dress with dark purple lines and skirt under a large violet robe tied by a ribbon, purple silk cloth around her body, silver earrings, and her hair is loose with a purple tiara.

"Ah! I like it muo' much!" Sheryl said to Kagami who was admiring herself in the mirror.

"Oh my, I look like Princess Kagayu." Kagami said.

"You are." Sheryl smiled. "And your dress comes with a pair of pants when you are doing physical stuff."

"Cool." Kagami smiled.

"Hey, what about us!" Konata shouted.

"Yeah come on girls, can you help my friends and sister out too?" Kagami asked.

"She's right, we are in this thing together." Miyuki suggested.

"Hmm... your right." Sheryl nodded. "I have something special for the otaku, Konata-san."

"Really?" Konata asked.

"Oh this gonna be awesome." Haruhi said. "If you give something magical or something not human to Konata, she'll be a full member of the S.O.S. Brigade."

Kagami and Kyon stared at them blankly while the Milky Holmes were confused.

"Uh... just do whatever you do to Konata." Haruhi giggled at the confused Milky Holmes.

"Now Konata-san. This outfit a little too much for you and makes you sleepy looking. So how about this?" Sheryl zapped at Konata.

Konata has a brand new uniform; her hair is pulled in a high ponytail and she wears a black jacket with red lines and white cuffs with golden cuff links and red lines, under her jacket is a black skirt, red shorts under the skirt, red socks with black lines, and white shoes with black tips tied by red ribbons. She also has a violet red chocker with a golden star and the same armband with ties on her right arm.

"Kona-chan, you look amazing." Tsukasa smiled.

"I know I look like a mixture of Utena Tenjou and Honey Kisaragi!" Konata smiled.

"That's not all say Kona Flash!" Sheryl smiled.

"Kona Flash?" Konata simply said.

Suddenly, Konata transform; her hair became pink, her eyes shone into hot pink eyes, and her outfit consists of a red scarf, a white biker outfit with red violet lines, magenta gloves with red cuff links, red violet belt with a red buckle, and magenta boots.

"Oh cool!" The girls exclaimed.

"Keep saying Kona Flash and see more of your outfits." Sheryl said.

Konata smirked and said, "Kona Flash!"

Konata turn into a nurse; her hair is blonde in twin ringlets, her eyes are blue, and she wears a white nurse hat with two aqua blue crosses, a white nurse dress with a aqua blue collar, buttons, and cuff links, aqua blue stockings, and white shoes.

"Kona Flash!"

Konata turn into an idol; her hair is light blue pulled in a bun-ponytail, her eyes are brown, and wears a golden dress with a yellow line on top, golden straps around her arms with yellow frillies, and yellow frilly skirt under it, golden necklace, and yellow shoes.

"Kona Flash!"

Konata turn into a flight attendant; her hair is short with long strands and colored purple, her eyes are blue violet, primrose hat with a red emblem, primrose flight attendant dress with a red ascot and tropical collar, buttons, and pocket, and black pantyhose and shoes.

"Kona Flash!"

Konata turn into a bride; her hair is turquiose and curly, her eyes are aqua green, and she wears a golden tiara with a red ruby gem center, golden earrings, a golden necklace with a red ruby gem, a big puffy wedding dress with golden cuff sleeves. She is holding a bundle of flowers.

"Kona Flash!"

Konata turn into a paparazzi; her hair is short and orange, granny smith green eyes, and wears a burnt orange short sleeve jacket with a brown collar, lines on the bottom, and rolled ups, under the jacket is a white shirt, burnt orange bell-bottom jeans, and brown boots.

"Kona Flash!"

Konata turn into a... heroine!; her hair is short and red with a white band with a red star across her bangs, violet red eyes, and wears an outfit like Cutie Honey only her top is yellow and covers her whole body, her chocker and armband are white with red stars, black pantsm white gloves with red lines, and white boots with red lines.

"Oh sweet!" Konata smiled.

"You'll be Kagami's personal bodyguard." Sheryl said. "Now for the others! Tsukasa-san since you are Kagami's sister here!"

She zapped Tsukasa and she is now wearing the same dress as her sister; only her Japanese dress is white with pale grey lines and skirt under white robe tied by a ribbon, a white silk cloth around her body, golden earrings, and her hair is in Snow White's style with a white tiara and ribbon.

"Whoa, sis we match!" Tsukasa giggled.

"I know. Cool!" Kagami smiled.

"Now for everyone." Sheryl zapped Miyuki, Misao, and Ayano.

Miyuki is wearing an orange Cinderella's dress only she has a orange ribbon in her hair, a golden collar, and orange wrap around her waist. Ayano has a ribbon in her hair replacing her headband, golden pearl earrings, and wears a golden yellow dress with dark yellow sash. Misao has a silver tiara, a golden necklace, a silver bracelet, and a yellow dress with golden sleeves, top, and cloth on the skirt, and the center has a golden gem holding a pale yellow line.

"Yes, I like it, muo mucho. But still missing something…it says…Mode of Transportation! 'Scuse me, Pokemon girl!" Sheryl whistled. "You, Misdreavus girl! Over here!"

Misdreavus yelped nervously and starting to sneak away.

"Gotcha!" Haruhi caught her and hand her over to Sheryl.

While pretending to be the host of a game show with Elly, Mikuru, and Cordelia wearing girls in beautiful off-shoulder dresses (much to Mikuru and Elly's embrassment), Sheryl said "Here we go. And what better way to make your grand debut in Anaheim, then riding your very own, brand new camel? Watch out, they spit!" she said as Misdreavus turned into a camel with her colors. "Hmm…not enough." Sheryl snapped her fingers and Misdreavus turned into a dark-colored stallion, "Still not enough. Let me see. Ah no, what do I want…let's see…"

Sheryl kept snapping her fingers causing Sheryl to turn into all sorts of animals or other things you use to get around them until Misdreavus transformed back to her normal self as she sighed thinking she's safe. Or so she thought until Sheryl got an idea.

"Yes!" Erin shouted, **"SHE'S AN EVOLVED MISMAGIUS!" **and with that Misdreavus had transformed into her evolved-self; a purple, ghost-like Pokemon with three red spheres as her "necklace", the neck is somewhat long and crooked, her head is round with a large, elaborate, turfted feature atop resembling a witch hat, her mouth is red and shaped like a "W", has extensions on sides of her lower body which the foremosts ones are ragged in appearence then in the back, appearing like a cloack, and parts of her body is pink. She is now Mismagius, "Talk about your huge space, check this action out."

Haruhi was unlucky however because she was pulling body out of Mismagius' extensions.

"_Misma-?_" Mismagius exclaimed in shock, looking into the oasis water, and shocked at her appearance. "_MIIIIISSSSS!_" She screams and runs up a tree but the tree bent down in front of Kagami.

"Wow Misdreavus. I mean, Mismagius." Kagami said holding Mismagius's now extensions, "Looking good."

Kagami took out a purple-colored Sinnoh Pokedex. It showed Mismagius image and spoked in a female voice, "Mismagius, the Magical Pokemon and the evolved form of Misdreavus. Mismagius chants incantations, and while some cause misery, some give happiness as well."

"I like her new form." Konata said.

"Me too, it looks like a ghost!" Haruhi cried.

"She's got the outfit, she's got the associates, and she's got the human girl, but we're not through yet!" Sheryl said.

"Hang on to your dress girl, we're gonna make you a star!" Nero shouted as she and the girls whipped up some more magic and fireworks shot out of the oasis.


	11. Chapter 11

Umi was busy stacking up figurines on top of each other, and if you look closely, you can see a little figure of Beast from _Beauty & the Beast_, "Come on, one more piece..." Fuu quietly said. Umi put the last piece up and smiled, until Pandora walked in with a scroll causing the figurines to fall.

"Ah man!" Hikaru snapped.

"My ladies, I've found the solution to the problem with your brother!" Pandora said, holding up the scroll for Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru to see.

"Yeah, the problem with your brother!" Minami repeated.

"Big problem!" Petite Pandora called.

"Really, what is it?" Fuu asked.

"Right here!" Pandora unrolled the scroll, and began reading. "If the Prince has not chosen a suitor by the appointed time, then the Queens shall choose for him."

"But Duke-kun hated all those suitors, how can I choose someone he hates?" Umi asked shoving a brownie into Minami's mouth.

"Not to worry much, your highness. There's more," Pandora continued. "In the event of the Prince still not finding a suitor, the Prince must then be wed to… hmm, interesting…"

"What? Who?!" Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu asked, desperately.

"The beautiful Royal Advisor… why that would be… me." Pandora said, smirking evilly.

Fuu then started to examine the scroll. "But I thought the law said that only a princess or Queen could marry a Prince, I'm quite sure of it…" Fuu said, rather perplexed.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, your Highness." Pandora said darkly, holding his cat staff above Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu. The red eyes incrusted eyes then started to glow pitch-red once again.

"Desperate… Measures." The girls said, now hypnotized.

"Umi... You will order the Prince to marry me." Pandora commanded.

"I will order Prince…to…" Umi said hypnotized, but quickly snapped out of it, "But you're so young."

"The Prince _WILL _marry me!" Pandora commanded, more angrily.

"The Princess will..." Umi said hypnotized again but snapped out of it again when trumpets started playing. "What, what was that, that music." Hikaru said.

The girls racing to the balcony of the palace, as they looked into the distance and saw a parade heading into the city. "Pandora, Petite Pandora, Minami, you must come and see this." Umi called out to them, and they came to the balcony. Pandora, reluctantly, goes out onto the balcony followed by her sister and Minami.

As they watched, there is a parade going on in Anaheim. They are led by four major like girls. Of course, they are actually the Milky Holmes, dressed like majors. The parade plays a song for the crowd and everyone else.

Marchers: _**Make way for Hime Chikage!**_

Everyone including people Kagami has met before, turned to look at the parade.

Swordsmen: _**Say hey! It's Hime Chikage!**_

Harlem girls throws flower on the ground while the Milky Holmes began to mingle with the crowd.

Sheryl: _**Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,**_

_**Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,**_

Nero: _**Now come, be the first on your block to meet her eye!**_

Cordelia: _**Make way, here she comes,**_

_**Ring bells, bang the drums.**_

_**You're gonna love this gal!**_

Cordelia pounds on Sasquatch's stomach like bongos, making the shopkeepers confused as she holds him and pointed. Misdreavus is using telekinese carry a royal chair and strolling through her way through town. Kagami (Princess Chikage) rides on top of her back in royal chairs with Tsukasa (Princess Shirayuki). The other girls were being carried in a force feild by Yuki and the S.O.S. Brigade.

Elly: _**Hime Chikage, fabulous she, Chikage Himura!**_

Sheryl: _**Genuflect, show some respect**_

_**Down on one knee**_

Sheryl pull away a carpet under Toshio Wakagi and his troops, forcing them to bow down. Wakagi looks up and is confused as Mismagius "grinned" at him.

Nero: _**Now try your best to stay calm**_

_**Brush up your Sunday Salaam**_

Minami was just dancing around to the rhythm, until Pandora and Petite Pandora looked over to her and glared daggers at her causing her to stop.

_**And come and meet her spectacular coterie.**_

Nero used Nora as 'wheelbarrows' and got Gwen, Bridgette, Zoey, Dawn, Blue, Magenta, Green, and Orange. They have to stand on each other's story for the girls to shake Chikage and Shirayuki's hand.

_**Hime Chikage, mighty is she, Chikage Himura!**_

_**Strong as ten regular men, definitely**_

The women fell onto Chikage. Nero cover her hand and shot her powers out of her other hand. Chikage picked them up and held the women like an acrobat. Cordelia then turns into an old guy and whispers to Shifu.

Cordelia: _**She faced the galloping hordes**_

Next, Elly turns into a street kid playing with a toy sword as she speaks with Dipper and Mabel.

Elly: _**A hundred bad guys with swords**_

Now Nero turns into a big guy and holds Tigger and Rabbit as she continues.

Nero: _**Who sent Villains to their lords, why Hime Chikage!**_

Duke and his pals came out onto the balcony to see the parade. A bunch of servants come in carrying golden camels.

Servants: _**She's got seventy-five golden camels!**_

Sheryl pops in, dressed like a parade announcer.

"Don't they looked lovely, Cordelia?" asked Sheryl.

Next, women rode in on floats with a bunch of beautiful peacocks.

Women: _**Purple peacocks, she's got fifty-three!**_

Now Cordelia appears as a female announcer.

"Fabulous, Sheryl. Love the feathers," said Cordelia.

As Milky Holmes continues singing, servants are seen carrying a big gorilla parade balloon down the street.

Elly: _**When it comes to exotic type mammals**_

Nero changes into a leopard and turns into a goat as they sings to Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

Nero: _**Has she got a zoo, **_

_**I'm telling you!**_

Nero disappears as Huey, Dewey, and Louie laughed in delight.

Chorus: _**It's a world-class menagerie!**_

Now Cordelia appeared next to Lighting, Duncan, and Alejandro who rejected Kagami earlier. Cordelia is dressed like a boy as they sing. Cordelia sings at the same time they did.

Cordelia and the boys: _**Hime Chikage, Beautiful is she, Chikage Himura!**_

_**There's no question this Chikage's alluring**_

_**That physique, how can I speak?**_

_**Never ordinary, never boring**_

Chikage tried to show her elegance but she doesn't have any. Cordelia shoot some magical energy to make her sparkle and beautiful, really impressing the boys as Kyon rolled his eyes.

_**Weak at the knee**_

_**Everything about the woman just plain impresses**_

_**Well, get on out in that square**_

_**She's a wonder; she's a whiz, a wonder**_

_**Adjust your veil and prepare**_

_**She's about to pull my heart asunder**_

_**To gawk and grovel and stare at Hime Chikage!**_

_**And I absolutely love the way she dresses!**_

Chikage blew kisses to the boys, making them faint. Duke scoffed and went back inside. Wildwing and the others saw him leave and runs after them.

"Oh come on, I wanna watch more." Nosedive complained.

Wildwing came back and pulled his brother back inside.

The parade was now entering the archway/gates of the Palace, with Milky Holmes singing with the Chorus.

Milky Holmes & Chorus: _**She's got ninety-five Internapes!**_

Toshio Wakagi and Guards: _**(She's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys!)**_

Servants are holding up a lot of Infernape on trees while Wakagi's men danced stupidly.

Milky Holmes and Chorus: _**And to view them, she charges no fee!**_

Citizens: _**(She's generous, so generous)**_

Chikage and her friends throw some money onto the street making the citizens runs over to grab some.

All: _**She's got slaves; she's got servants and flunkies!**_

_**(Proud to work for her)**_

_**They bow to her whim, love serving her**_

_**They're just lousy with loyalty to Chikage! Hime Chikage!**_

Back inside the palace, Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu run fast over to the doors to the throne to let Chikage and her friends in, but Pandora, Petite Pandora, and Minami block their ways, smirking. But the doors bursts opened, the parade with Mismagius leading the way, entering. The doors crush Pandora, Petite Pandora, and Minami.

Milky Holmes & Chorus: _**Hime Chikage!  
Amorous she! Chikage Himura!**_

The disguised Genies jump down from Mismagius and lands next to Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu, smirking.

Milky Holmes: _**Heard your Prince was a sight lovely to see!**_

The doors open to reveal Pandora, Petite Pandora, and Minami flattened in the wall leaving behind body prints, with a lot of anger as Pandora growls.

_**And that, good people, is why**_

_**She got dolled up and dropped by**_

_**With sixty elephants, llamas galore**_

_**With her bears and lions**_

_**A brass band and more**_

_**With her forty fakirs, her cooks, her bakers**_

_**Her birds that warble on key**_

_**Make way for Hime Chikage!**_

The Milky Holmes backfliped and vanish back to into the lamp as Miyuki hid it, while Chikage and her friends ride down in Yuki's force feild, and they land in front of Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru and bowed to them, while Pandora, Petite Pandora, and Minami pushes everything out the door and slams the palace doors shut, while scowling.

"Splendid, an absolutely marvelous performance!" Umi cheered while clapping.

"That was so cool!" Hikaru clapped as well.

"Very amusing parade." Fuu simply said.

Kagami then jumped off the force feild and stepped forward while clearing her throat, "Your majesties, I have journeyed from afar to seek your Prince' hand in marriage."

"Hime Chikage Himura, of course we're delighted to meet you, your sister, and your friends." Umi said shaking Kagami's and Tsukasa's hand.

Fuu then gestures toward Pandora, Petite Pandora, and Minami, "This is Umi's royal vizier, Pandora, her sister Petite Pandora, and her assistant Minami Shimada. She's delighted too".

"Ecstatic." Pandora said dryly, while she, her sister, and Minami looked at Kagami just as dryly. He then walked over towards Duke, "But I'm afraid Hime Him-ppo."

"Himura." Kagami corrected her.

"Oh, whatever! You cannot just parade in here uninvited and…" Umi and Hikaru looking at the lizard pokemon then cut off Dragaunus.

"This is a most excellent brand of friends you have here." Hikaru said while shaking hands with the S.O.S. Brigade, "do you suppose, me and Umi."

"Why sure your majesties, allow me." Kagami said helping Hikaru and Umi into Yuki's force feild with Haruhi, but just as the girls took off; Pandora put her cat staff down in front of the force feild.

"Your highnesses, I must advise against this." Pandora said.

"Oh nonsense, learn to have some fun!" Umi chuckled, kicking the staff out of the making Yukid blast off, and Minami came down on the staff hitting her head to the ground.

Umi, Hikaru, haruhi, and Yuki fly high into the ceiling, then begin a dive-bomb attack, flying under Mismagius, startling the pokemon. The flight continues in the background, while Pandora, Petite Pandora, Kagami, and her friends talk in the foreground.

"Curious to know, my friend." Pandora said to Kagami, "Where did you say you and your friends were from again?"

"Oh here and there." Kagami said.

"Yeah, much farther than you has traveled, I'm sure." Konata said, smiling.

"Try me/her." Pandora and Petite Pandora challenged them, edging forward sternly.

As Yuki flew right by them, Minami accidentally got in their way. So when Yuki was heading right for her, she ran away screaming.

"Watch it, watch it, watch, it, watch it, watch it!" Minami screamed, running away.

Yuki was about to collide with Minami but made a dive before hitting Minami. Minami shut her eyes and sighed, but to her misfortune crashed into a pillar, she slides down it and lands on her head with little Magic Knights' in a purple hamster ball-like spheres above her around in a circle saying "Have a brownie!" The real Yuki were about to land.

"Whoo-Hoo, we're coming in for a landing. Pandora, watch us now!" Umi cheered as she and Hikaru landed on the ground.

Yuki and Haruhi who was exhausted from the flight landed on Mismagius who caught them, dizzy.

"_Mismagius?_" Mismagius asked.

Haruhi nodded but dizzly, "Whoa, and I thought Konata was more wilder then me."

"Whew… I haven't had… so much fun. Ah, what a remarkable girl. And a not just girl, a Princess, besides! _If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Duke, after all!" _Umi whispered to Pandora.

"_I just don't trust her, your majesties,"_ Pandora whispered back to her.

"Nonsense, one thing I pride myself on, Pandora, we're an excellent judge of character!" Umi said.

"Oh, sure, oh yeah excellent judge, of- **NOT!"** Minami said to herself, who was listening in on their conversation.

"Duke will like this one!" Hikaru nodded.

"And I'm pretty sure Chikage will like Princess Kagami," Mamoru/Misao agreed.

"Your Highnesses please no. I must intercede on the Duke-kun's behalf!" Pandora said when Duke and his friends walked into the room. "This girl is no different from the others. What makes her think he is worthy of the Prince?"

"Your majesty, I am Hime Chikage Himura!" Kagami said, messing up Pandora's strand of hair before she fixes it again. "Ha! Just let him meet me!" Chikage said, feeling so full of herself. "I will win your Prince's heart…"

"How dare you!" Duke yelled, feeling beyond insulted. "All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" He snapped as he stormed off.

"What he said!" Nosedive snapped at them just as angrily. He then stormed off as well, after his friend.

"What a shameful excuse." Mallory said walking after them with Tanya and Grin.

Wildwing shook his head, nothing to say so he runs after them.

"Oh dear, don't worry, Hime Chikage… I think Duke just needs time to cool down…" Umi sighed, escorting Kagami, Tsukasa and their friends away.

"Sis..." Petite Pandora asked.

"_I think it's time to say goodbye to Princess Him-ppo…"_ Pandora snarled darkly...


	12. Chapter 12

_"Erin, is there gonna be more silly singing in this story?" Kagami asked._

_"Oh no, the next part will be the best of all." Erin respond. "Now at nighttime..."_

At nighttime, Duke was looking gloomily out his balcony, while in the courtyard, Kagami was pacing back and forth, while Miyuki, Ayano, Kyon, Mikuru, Itsuki, and Tsukasa watched him, Haruhi was looking through her laptop, and Mismagius tried to pick some berries but it splatters on her face. Every time she failed to eat, she said dully, "Dang!"

"I can't believe this, Duke won't even let me talk to him!" She groaned, "I should've known this Princess wish wouldn't work out!"

Sheryl and Yuki were playing a chess game as Cordelia, Elly, and Nero watched, "So move," Sheryl said.

"Very well." Yuki said as she made her move.

"Now that's a good move!" Sheryl said awe. Then she then did a Rodney Dangerfield impression: "I can't believe it; I'm losing to an alien girl!"

"Girls, I need help!" Kagami said to the four genies.

"Alright, sparky, here's the deal!" Nero said in a Jack Nicholson voice, while ruffling with Kagami's hair, "If you want to court the little lady you have to be a straight shooter do you got it?"

"What?" Kagami asked.

Cordelia poofed a chalkboard in front of her and she pointed to the words "Tell him the…**TRUTH!" **she screamed, flipping over the chalkboard which now read "TRUTH!" in big, shiny letters.

"No way! If Duke found out I was just some… lousy street-rat… he'd laugh at me," Kagami protested, and then sighed.

"A man appreciates a woman who can make him laugh!" Nero said sarcastically as a lamp on Kagami's head until Kagami turn her off. She poof next to her. "… Kagami all joking aside. You really ought to be yourself."

"She's right you know, Hiiragi," Ayano said.

"Hey, that's the last thing I want to be!" Kagami growled while fixing her hair. "Okay, I'm going to go see him, I- I've got to be smooth, cool, _confident! _How do I look?"

_"Like a Princess…"_ The Milky Holmes sighed in unison.

"All right, Kagamin, go get him." Konata smirked.

And with that, Kagami flew up to Duke's room in Yuki's force feild followed.

Haruhi, seeing Kagami left, got out some bags.

"Alright, Mikuru, Elly, time to get dressed. Sorry Miyuki since your in disguise I'll give you a break." Haruhi said. "Konata, help me."

Konata made a mischievous cat-like smile making Mikuru and Elly hug each other.

"You two, go hide! We're changing." Haruhi told Itsuki and Kyon.

"Okay." Kyon simply replied.

"I said we're changing." Haruhi called, getting impaitent.

"So?"

"GO HIDE!"

Kyon got thrown in the bushes while Itsuki followed. Mikuru and Elly screamed as both Haruhi and Konata held them and took their clothes off off-screen. All Mismagius, Ayano, Misao, Miyuki, and Tsukasa did is watch while Sheryl, Nero, and Cordelia were confused.

Duke was just on his bed; feeling depressed with his friends were sitting next to him and Duck beside him when he heard Kagami.

"Prince Duke L'Orange?" Kagami addressed. Duck looked up and growled.

"Who's there?" asked Duke.

"It's me, Hime Chikage… ah, ahem…" Kagami made her voice sound prettier. "Hime Chikage Himaru!"

"I do not want to see you!" Duke scoffed.

"Please, come on, Duke! Just give me a chance!" Kagami begged, but to no avail. Mallory came out and backed Kagami to the edge of the balcony with her fist.

"Oh, just leave me alone!" said Duke.

"You better back off, sister!" Mallory growled at Kagami.

"Down duck lady!" Kagami said, who was trying to back Mallory away. "Easy… take off, go!"

_"So how's our little beau doing?"_ Sheryl asked Yuki, as she flew up to her with Cordelia, Nero, and barely escaped Elly who is wearing a green bunny girl outfit **(Forgive me SG!)**. Yuki mimed the whole head-being-cut-off thing. The genies slapped themselves in their faces.

"Wait, wait a minute…" said Duke after a few moments. "Do I…know you?"

Mallory scoff as she backs away.

"No! Ha, no way," Kagami chuckled nervously.

"You remind me of someone I… met in the marketplace," Duke said, still trying to remember.

"The marketplace?"Kagami asked, but cleared her throat. " I, uh, have servants to go to the marketplace for me, ya see. Why, I even have servants to go to the marketplace for my servants, so, so it couldn't possibly have been me you met."

"Hmmm…No. I guess not," sighed Duke, shrugging.

The Milky Holmes then as small bees (except Elly has bunny ears on top of her head), appeared on Kagami's shoulder and started speaking to her, _"Enough 'bout you, Casanova, talk about him! He's smart! Fun! The hair, the eye, anything! Pick a feature!"_

"Uh, Prince Duke, you're very…" Kagami began.

"_Lovely, magnificent, feminine… punctual!" _Sheryl whispered some advice to her.

"Punctual!" said Kagami.

"Punctual?!" Duke gasped, misunderstanding.

"_Gomen!" _Sheryl whispered to Kagami.

"Uhh... You're handesome!" Kagami quickly corrected, turning her head back to its proper position.

"_Nice recovery!" _Nero whispered to Kagami.

"Hmm, I'm rich too, you know," said Duke, walking towards her.

"Yeah…" said Kagami.

"The brother of the queen…" he continued.

"I know…"

"A fine prize for any princess to marry…"

"Right, right! A, a princess like me!" Kagami agreed.

"_Warning! Warning!" _Cordelia whispered into Kagami's ear with her stinger turning red.

Duke tapped Kagami's nose… "Right. A Princess like you." …Right before putting her robe around her head. "And every other stuffed-shirt, wavering peacock I've met!"

"Mayday! Mayday!" Nero called acting like a plane falling from the sky with smoke behind her.

"But," Kagami pleaded.

"Ah, go jump off a balcony!" snapped Duke, fed up of her.

"What?" Kagami stammered, totally confused.

"_Stop him! Stop him! Want us to sting him?"_ Sheryl suggested.

"Buzz off!" Kagami growled.

"_Okay fine, but remember; beeeee yourself!" _Sheryl reminded her, and she and her friends disappeared into the glass hidden in Kagami's pocket.

"Yeah, right!" Kagami snapped sarcastically.

"What?!" asked Duke, thinking she was talking to him.

"Uh, you're right!" Kagami said, making a new thing out of what he'd just blurted out. "You aren't just… some… prize to be won. You should be free to make your own choice. I'll go now…" she said, stepping off the balcony.

"No!"

"What? What!"

"How…how come you're doing that?" asked a confused Duke.

Then Yuki flew up in the force feild and Duke got a good look at her.

"This is my friend Nagato Yuki-san, she's an alien," Kagami explained to him.

"She's lovely," said Duke, a bit startled.

"How do you do?" Yuki shook his hand.

"You uh, you don't… want to go for a ride, do you?" Kagami asked. "We could get out of the palace, see the world."

"Is it safe?" Duke queried.

"Sure, do you trust me?" Kagami said.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Kagami said, holding out her hand.

With that, Duke recognized her from the first time they met, and smirked,_ "…yes, sweetheart!"_

Duke then got in Yuki's force feild and flew off, Duke looked down on the balcony and noticed Duck and the Mighty Duck, then they noticed they were heading for the Castle Walls, but Yuki flew over it.

Kagami: _**I can show you the world…**_

_**Shinning Shimmering**_

_**Splendid!**_

_**Tell me, Prince**_

_**Now when did you last let your heart decide?**_

Yuki picked a flower off a windowsill, gave it to Duke, and he gave it to Kagami.

_**I can open your eyes…**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**Over side was and yonder**_

_**On a alien ride…**_

They flew into the sky, above the clouds.

_**A Whole New World!**_

_**A new, fantastic point of view!**_

_**No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming… **_

Duke: _**A Whole New World!**_

_**A dazzling place I never knew!**_

_**But when I'm way up here, its crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you…**_

Kagami: (at the same time) _**Now I'm in a whole new world with you!**_

They then flew past and bunch of Seagulls, and when one of them caught a sight of Yuki, he squawked terrified.

Duke: _**Unbelievable sights,**_

_**Indescribable feelings!**_

_**Soaring, tumbling freewheeling…**_

_**Through an endless diamond field…**_

_**A Whole New World!**_

Kagami: _**Don't you dare close your eyes!**_

Duke: _**A hundred thousand things to see…**_

Kagami: _**Hold your breath, it gets better!**_

They then flew passed the pyramids of Egypt where a worker constructs a sphinx of Pharaoh Atem, they wave at him, he smiles back but chisels off too much and breaks off the sphinx's nose.

Duke: _**I'm like a shooting star,**_

_**I've come so far, **_

_**I can't go back to where I used to be…**_

Ponytais and Rapidash ran by as they flew over them. Duke petted a Ponytai before they flew off.

Kagami: _**A Whole New World!**_

Duke: _**Every turn a surprise!**_

Kagami: _**With new horizons to pursue!**_

Duke: _**Every moment, red letter!**_

While going through the woods, Kagami grabbed an apple off a tree and gave it to Duke the same way she gave it to him when they first met. Duke smiled.

Both: _**I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare, let me share this whole new world with you.**_

Kagami: _**A Whole New World,**_

Duke: _**A Whole New World**_

Kagami: _**That's where we'll be**_

Duke: _**That's where we'll be**_

Kagami: _**A thrilling chase**_

Duke: _**A wondrous place**_

Both: **for you and me…!**

The two of them held hands as they flew off into the distance over the water. Yuki was secretly smiling at this as she races her fingers across the water.

Later on, the happy couple was sitting on a rooftop in China, watching the fireworks and the Chinese New Year. "It's all so magical," Duke sighed.

"Sure is." Kagami said.

Then, Duke decided to burst the bubble. "It's a shame Misdreavus, Konata, and Misao had to miss this," he said. If this so-called princess really were who she said she was, she wouldn't know whom he was talking about. But...she did!

"Nah," said Kagami. "They hate fireworks. Doesn't really like flying much, either."

Yuki gasped and yelled, "Kagami!" to Kagami and put her hand and book over her face.

"That is I-" Kagami stammered, realizing she'd just given herself away. "Oh, boy!"

"Ha! You are the girl from the market!" snapped Duke, pointing at her in between her eyes. "I knew it! Why did you lie to me?"

"Duke, I'm sorry!" Kagami apologized.

"I mean, what?! Did you think I was stupid?!" asked Duke, angrily.

"No!" Kagami protested.

"That I wouldn't figure it out?"

"No, no, I just… I _hoped_ you wouldn't," mumbled Kagami. "Wait, no! That's, that's not what I meant!"

"Well then who are you? Tell me the truth!" demanded Duke.

"The truth?" Kagami said. "The truth!" she still wasn't sure what to say, she even looked at Yuki that waved at her, on giving up hope. "The truth is…that I sometimes just dress as a commoner, to escape the pressures of palace life!" At that Yuki slumped down in her book in defeat, and Duke just gave her a skeptical look with a raised eyebrow. "B-but I really am a Princess. And that's the truth!"

"Why didn't you just tell me?" asked Duke.

"Well, you know… royalty going out in disguise, I mean it's sounds sort-of strange, don't you think?" said Kagami, shrugging.

"Well...I wouldn't say _that_ strange!" said Duke, and then he pulls her to leaned her head on his shoulder.

Yuki just shook his head, giving the impression that all this lying is getting way out of hand. But she then looked at them, romantically.

_"Erin, thank you!" Kagami smiled._

_"Okay, okay stop." Erin said. Off-screen, Kagami is hugging her. "Now let's get back to the story."_


	13. Chapter 13

Later, Kagami and Duke were back at the balcony.

"Goodnight, my beautiful princess." Duke said.

"Sleep well, Prince," said Kagami.

The two leaned in…and Yuki pushed Kagami up so that she and Duke could kiss. Then, Duke went back into his room. Mallory rolled her eyes while the others smiled and followed Duke.

"Yes!" Kagami laughed. She fell backwards onto Yuki and the force feild slowly landed on the ground of the courtyard as Kagami gazes up into the sky. "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right…"

"SIS/KAGAMI/HIIRAGI! LOOK OUT!" Kagami heard her friends exclaim. She turned around to see Wakagi and his men charging at her. Kagami was grabbed and gagged in chains to prevent her from escape. She tried to call for help, but she looked over and saw Tsukasa and the girls trapped in a net and cages. Konata was tied up with Kagami. Then Crabb tied Yuki to a tree in chains with Haruhi, Itsuki, Kyon, and Mikuru, and Pandora, Petite Pandora, and Minami appeared before Kagami and Konata in the shadows.

"I am afraid you have worn out your welcome, Princess Him-ppo!" Pandora snarled darkly.

"Hah, hah, baka!" Minami cackled at Kagami in her own maniacal way.

"Silence, Minami!" Pandora hissed at her. She, her sister, and Minami then began walking away, "Make sure she's never found!" Kagami struggled, but the guards knocked her and Konata unconscious.

Kagami was dizzy, before falling unconscious.

Wakagi laughed as they dropped Kagami and Konata off a cliff into the sea. Their legs were bound to a ball-and-chain…they'd never be able to swim up.

'I got to get to the glass.' Kagami thought, but noticed the magnyfying glass slipped out of her pocket.

When Kagami and Konata hit the ocean floor, the glass landed inches away from her, as she and Konata tried to swim over to it just a little bit it was too late, they went unconscious and they fell to the floor, but that caused the glass to move closer to them, and Kagami with just an ounce of conscious left in her rubbed the bottle and the Milky Holmes emerge from it wearing their respective color bath robes with Nero wearing a shower cap, Cordelia's hair in a bun, Sheryl holding a back brush and Elly holding a green rubber duck.

"Never fails. Get in the bath, there's a rub at the glass (Elly squeaks the duck) Hello?" Elly said as she and her friends then noticed their unconscious friends in front of them.

"Kagami? Konata? (Gasps) Kagami, buddy, snap out of it!" Sheryl gasped as she and the girls were back in their detective attire.

"Oh, you can't cheat on this one, Kagami!" Nero groaned, pulling on her shower cap. "I can't help you unless you makes a wish. All you have to say, "Nero, I want you to save my life. Got it? Ok. Come on, Kagami Hiiragi!" Nero shouted to Kagami, shaking her by the shoulders causing her head to nod.

"I'll take that as a "yes"!" Elly said.

Nero head turns into a siren and she makes Siren sounds as the girls' body turns into a submarine. "Up scope!" The genies just babble some stuff in German as they grabs Kagami and Konata and they land on the cliff they were thrown off of. As Kagami and Konata were catching their breaths the genies grabbed them.

"Don't you scare us like that!" Cordelia said.

"Girls, I uh… heh, thanks, girls," said Kagami, hugging Cordelia and the girls.

"Yeah, thank you." Konata hugging them too.

"Oh, Kagami I'm getting kind-of fond of you, really," Sheryl said as Kagami and Konata held onto them and they flew off back to the palace. "Not that I want to pick out curtains or anything."

Meanwhile, Duke was in his room as he sharpens his sword and humming the song he'd recently sung. The others are watching.

"Duke?" called Umi, standing by his bedroom door with Hikaru and Fuu.

"Oh, Umi, girls," he said, walking up to them. "I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy. Also I feel like a new man."

"You should be, Duke. I have chosen a husband for you," said Umi, who talked in monotone.

"Huh, what?"

"…You will wed Pandora." Umi said as the other door opened to reveal Pandora, with Petite Pandora and Minami by her side.

Duke gasped and dropping his sword near him. The others gasped in shock while Nosedive's jaw dropped to the ground.

"You're speechless, I see!" Pandora sneered. "A fine quality in a husband."

"I will never marry you!" shouted Duke. "Umi, I choose Hime Chikage!"

"It's true." Wildwing said.

"Princess Chikage and her friends left." Pandora said.

"Where they came from." Petite Pandora nodded.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Pandora!" It was Kagami! She was just standing by the curtain, casually. Her friends and sister were standing beside her.

"Or better check your box." Konata chuckled.

"Yeah, we got a bone to pick with you." Misao added.

"Princess Chikage!" cried Duke, happy to see her.

"How in the heck! Uh… huh?" Minami exclaimed in shock, and then pretended not to know anything on the subject as she went back into whistling tone.

"Tell him the truth, Pandora." Kagami snapped.

"You tried to have our princess and her friend killed!" A yano snapped at Pandora.

"What ridiculous nonsense!" Pandora said. She then turned to Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu. "Your highnesses, she's obviously lying…" she secretly held her cat staff close to Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru to influence them even more.

"Obviously… lying…" Umi said, still in her trance.

"Umi, Hikaru, Fuu, what the heck is wrong with you two?!" Duke cried.

"Are you nuts?!" Nosedive yelled.

"I know what's wrong!" said Kagami, grabbing the cat staff from Pandora as she smash it to the ground, destroying the top half of it, and Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu snapped out of its control.

"Oh, oh, oh my!" said Fuu, coming out of her trance.

"Oh, my head feels like milkshake." said Umi, holding her head.

"Your highness, Pandora, her sister and Minami have been controlling you and your friends with this!" Kagami said holding the now broken cat staff.

"Wha-what?" gasped Hikaru.

Umi and her friends then angrily turned towards Pandora, Petite Pandora, and Minami. "Pandora! Petite! Minami! You, you traitors!" Umi snapped.

Pandora then looked up to see Kagami, Duke, the girls, the Mighty Ducks, Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu advancing towards her, her sister, and Minami.

"Your highness, all of this can be explained." Pandora said, trying to cover up but to no avail.

"Guards, guards!" Umi shouted

"Oh that's it. We're dead, we're dead, just dig a grave for both of us, we're dead!" Minami said, not bothering to pretend to be keeping quiet anymore.

Pandora then sees the glass sticking out of Kagami's pocket; he tries to make a move but was apprehended by Yin, while Ethan and Gordon grabbed Minami and Petite Pandora. They tried pulling the Pandoras away by their feet, and Minami tried holding onto the floor.

"This is not done yet, girl!" Pandora snarled at Kagami. She took out a vial of flash powder, and threw it down, disappearing with Petite and Minami in a cloud of pink dust.

"Find her! Search everywhere!" ordered Umi. The guards then took out their swords and guns and ran out of the room.

"Duke, are you alright?" asked Kagami.

"That was just creepy." Tsukasa said.

"No kidding." Konata said.

"Yes, I'm all right," said Duke. They were about to kiss again, but Umi walked right through them, complaining about the situation.

"I can't believe this, this is a disaster, Pandora, my most trusted Councilor, plotting against me all this time! How will I ever-" Before Umi could say more, Hikaru and Fuu tapped her shoulder and pointed at Kagami and Duke.

Umi then looked at Kagami and Duke, who were once again, looking at each other lovingly. "I what? Can this be true? My brother has finally chosen a suitor!" she cried.

Duke nodded with a grin, "Yeah whatta think?"

"Ha ha!" Umi celebrated. "Oh, I'm so happy, Princess Chikage, I could just kiss you…uh, but I won't. But you two will be wed at once! Yes, yes and you'll be happy and become prosperous! And then you, dear girl, will become queen!"

"Queen?" Kagami inquired.

"Oh, yes. Someone of your unspeakable stature, and moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" Umi nodded happily.

Kagami, of course, was suppose to be happy, but realized her promise to the Milky Holmes...

Meanwhile, in Pandora's chambers, Pandora slams the doors open, Petite Pandora followed, and Minami runs in and heads for her own desk, where all her belongings were.

"WE GOTTA GET OUT, WE GOTA GET OUT! I GOTTA START PACKING, PANDORAS! Only essentials, I've got the weapons, the guns, the knives, the underwear, and what about this picture? I don't know, I think I'm making a weird face in it…" but her craziness was interrupted by Pandora, who was laughing like a maniac and pounding the door.

"Oh boy," Minami said, walking up to her. "She's cracked. She's gone nuts. Pandora! Hey, Pandora! Get a grip!" Minami shouted grabbing Pandora's hair, and Pandora grabs Minami by the neck. "ACK! _Good grip!" _Minami wheezed.

"Sis is there soemthing wrong?" Petite Pandora asked.

"Princess Chikage is nothing more than that ragged urchin, Kagami Hiiragi!" Pandora growled. "She has the magnafying glass, girls…"

"Why that miserable-!" Minami started but was interrupted by Pandora.

"YOU are going to relieve him of it!"

"Me?!" Charlie asked.


	14. Chapter 14

Back at the palace, Kagami was having a major dilemma: should she marry Duke and become the queen of Anahiem or should she reveal her identity?

"Me? A queen?" she pondered out loud.

The Milky Holmes however, figured that this was time to party. "HUZAAH! Hail the conquering heroine!" Cordelia exclaimed.

Then the girls started playing like…every known instrument. When Kagami walked right past them without a reaction, they was puzzled. Sheryl scratched her head until she smiled, she zooms to him. Sheryl then formed her hands into the shape of a TV, and pretended to interview her. "Kagami! You've just won the heart of Prince Duke L'Orange…what are you going to do next?" Kagami just stared glumly through Sheryl's hands, and flopped down on a huge, princely bed.

Unknown to her, Konata, Miyuki, Tsukasa, Misao, Ayano, Mismagius, and the S.O.S. Brigade were watching her from the window above her bed.

"Well, she's taking it pretty hard." Konata sighed.

"Well, of course she is, the Magic Knight queens wants her to be the queen." Itsuki said.

"And if she accepts, she'll have to remain a Princess forever, and she won't be able to set the girls free." Miyuki added, "After all, she'll might need the third wish to help her for something else".

"I feel sorry for her." Mikuru said.

"Well what can she do?" Ayano asked.

"It's up to her then." Itsuki respond. The others nodded sadly in agreement.

Then Nero popped up beside Kagami and whispered, _"Your next line is 'I'm going to free the genies…' anytime now!"_

"Nero…I can't," sighed Kagami.

"Sure you can. All you have to do is say…" Cordelia mashed Kagami's mouth and mouthed the words "Cordelia or Elly, I wish you guys free!'"

"I'm serious!" Kagami growled, swatting Cordelia's hands away making Elly shake. "Look, I'm sorry, I really am! But they want to make me the queen…no they want to make "Princess Chikage" the queen. " The genie girls' faces turned downcast as she spoke, "Without you…I'm just Kagami."

"Kagami, you won!" said Sheryl.

"Because of you three!" snapped Kagami. "The only reason anyone thinks I'm worth anything is because of you! What if they find out I'm not really a Princess? What if Duke finds out? …I'd lose him. Girls…I, I can't keep this up on my own!" and with a coward's averted gaze, she ended the rant with "I…I can't wish you free."

Elly made tears as Sheryl held her.

"Oh, I see." said Nero, grumpily, "Fine, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else, hey, I was beginning to feel left out!"

"Now if you'll excuse me…_Master!_" Cordelia snarled, saying the 'master' part in disgust and she and her friends disappeared into the glass.

"Girls…I'm really sorry," said Kagami. But all she got back was one last tongue sticking outs of the glass in her face. "Well fine! Then just…stay in there for all I care!" Kagami angrily puts a pillow on the glass, covering it. The girls and Mismagius looked at this rather surprised and concerned, while Kyon and Itsuki just glared at her and shook their head in disgust, "What are you guys looking at?" she snapped.

Tsukasa was a little hurt at this, and then sadly respond, "Alright, fine... I can take a hint..." She and Mismagius then slowly left the scene

"You know what? Fine! Because if that is the way you feel about it, Kagami, then I'm out of here!" Konata snapped at Kagami as she and Misao followed Tsukasa and Mismagius.

"But-" Kagami tried to protest, but Wildwing cut him off.

"She's right, Kagami! You just don't get it, do ya?" Miyuki snapped, she, Ayano, Mikuru, and Yuki followed Konata, Misao, Tsukasa, and Mismagius before Haruhi held her eye lid and stick her tongue out.

"Think about it! Pandora is still free and she and her girls are probably not likely to give up on the glass, Kagami!" Kyon added angrily, "Heck, if the Milky Holmes was free, then Pandora can't use their power for her own ends!" with that, she left with Itsuki.

"Wait, come back, guys, Mismagius, Haruhi. Guys, I'm sorry…wait! Come on!" then she sighed.

"What am I doing?" she asked herself. "The Milky Holmes' right, well, they're all right; I can't keep this up, I've got to tell Duke the truth!".

All of a sudden, she heard a voice. It sounded like Duke's. "Chikage! Oh, Chikage! Could you come here?" it said.

"Well, here goes!" said Kagami, neatening his hair and headed outside. "Duke, where are you?"

Unaware that Minami, disguised as a flamingo in the pond outside was speaking like Duke's voice. She then cleared her throat. "Out in the menagerie! Hurry!"

"I'm coming!" said Kagami, as she walked off.

Then Minami turned around snickering until her face met another one's who believed Minami talking in Duke's voice was a guy, then Minami shouted to the other one in her ordinary voice, **"YOU GOT A PROBLEM, PINKY!?"** she yelled, then kicked her. "Jerk!" Then Minami threw off her flamingo disguise and headed to Kagami's room.

When Minami went into Kagami's room, she searched almost every area, and then found the glass underneath the pillow. She then held it up in her hands.

"Oh, boy, Pandora is sure gonna be happy to see you!" She said, holding the glass. She then spoke in Pandora's voice "(Pandora's voice) Excellent work, Minami!" (Own voice) "Ah, go on!" (Pandora's voice) "No, really. On a scale of one to ten, you are eleven!" (Own voice) Oh, Pandora, you're too much. I'm embarrassed! I'm blushing!" Minami said as she ran over to the window and climbed out of it, holding the glass.

The citizen's of Anahiem stood before the palace as Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu makes the announcement on her platform overlooking the city. "Citizens of Anahiem! Our brother has finally chosen suitor!" Umi exclaimed happily as the crowd cheered for this.

Behind the platform's curtains, Duke and her friends take a look at the crowd.

"Duke," Duke turned to see Kagami running up the stairs.

"Chikage, where have you been!" cried Duke happily.

"There's something I-"

"The whole town has turned up for my sister's announcement!"

"But Duke…I came to tell you…you don't understand…-" Kagami tried to say.

Duke kissed Kagami, interrupting her and said, "Good luck!" before Kagami could say anything else, and Duke already pushed her through the balcony curtain.

"…Princess Chikage Himaru!" Umi announced, introducing Duke's new suitor.

"Oh boy…" said Kagami nervously, through gritted teeth.

Meanwhile, in Pandora's chamber, the she, Petite Pandora, and Minami looked at this whole thing in amusement and annoyance from a window.

"Look at them…" snarled Minami. "Cheering that big _fake_!"

"Let them cheer," said Pandora smirking evilly as she held up the bottle and began rubbing it.

Soon the Milky Holmes came out, back to the three, still upset. Sheryl did not know what happened as she yelled out, "You know, Kagami, I'm getting really..." Sheryl snapped. She then turned and startled as she see that it isn't Kagami she was speaking to. "I... Don't think you're her."

Puzzled, Cordelia took out the script while at Pandora's eye level, "_Tonight, the part of Kagami will be played by a tall, dark and sinster ugly old hag…"_

"Silence, slaves!" snapped Pandora as she throws Cordelia and the girls to the ground and step on their face. "I am your master now."

"We were afraid of that..." groaned the detective genies.

"Sheryl, grant me my first wish! I wish to rule up high, as queen!"

Outside, the celebration was cut short when black clouds appear from out of nowhere over the palace. As the ground shakes, the crowd runs off in fear. The roof came off forcing Kagami, Duke, the Mighty Ducks, and the Magic Knights to duck.

"What on earth?" yelled Kagami, alarmed.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Umi. Suddenly Umi and Hikaru crown of royalty begins to lift off. Umi and Hikaru tried to grab for it but some sort of magic force lifts their whole body up. Soon all their clothes were removed but it shows them wearing a tank top and shorts. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Pandora and Petite Pandora came out turning Umi and Hikaru's Magic Knights armor into a queen's clothes that are now suited just for them laughing evilly.

"Pandora, you…vile betrayer!" yelled Umi angrily.

"That's Queen Vile Betrayer to you!" yelled Minami, who was wearing a crown.

"Oh, yeah, German girl? We'll just see about that!" snapped Kagami, reaching into her pocket for the glass but couldn't find it. It was gone. "The glass!" she gasped.

Laughing evilly, Pandora pointed remarking, "Finders Keepers, Him-ppo!"

Kagami, Duke, the Mighty Ducks, and the Magic Knights looked up and gasped. There stood a God-sized dark Nero and Sheryl. They then lifted the entire palace up into the air!

Kagami whistled for the S.O.S Brigade who held Tsukasa and Konata in the force feild, upon whom she jumped to get a better view of the action, shaking her head in disbelief. She then reached Sheryl and Nero's heads.

"Sheryl, Nero, no, don't!" Kagami cried.

"Sorry, Kagami." Sheryl said sadly as her eyes turn blue again with tears appear.

Nero spoke, "We got a new master now." Nero and Sheryl then put the palace onto a nearby mountain.

"Miss Pandora…I order you to stop!" Fuu yelled angrily to Pandora.

"Oh, but there's a new order now …_my order!_ Finally YOU bow to ME!" Pandora commanded.

"We will never bow to you!" Duke, standing tall holding his sword, despite the fact that Umi and Hikaru had already began to bow.

"We're taking you down!" Wildwing said, as he and the Mighty Ducks held their weapons and Fuu weild her sword at Pandora.

"Queenies prepare to eat those words!" Nosedive click his tongue.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Minami sarcastically.

"If you will not bow before a queen…**THEN YOU WILL COWER BEFORE A SORCERESS!" **screamed Pandora, and then she turned to a sad looking Elly. "Hercule! For my second wish, I wish for me and my sister to be the most powerful sorceresses... **IN THE WORLD**!"

"ELLY…STOP!" cried Kagami, beseeching Elly not to give Pandora such dark powers. But Elly had to. She then zapped Pandora and Petite Pandora with a purple blast of magical energy.

The Pandora sisters laughed evilly as dark magic crackled all around her…she's appearance was changing yet again…!

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Minami introduced, while Duke, Umi, Hikaru, Fuu, Wildwing, Mallory, Tanya, Grin, and Nosedive looked on in horror. "A warm, Anahiem welcome…for sorceresses…**PANDORA!"**

Pandora and Petite Pandora then landed on the ground back. Her dress is similar to Queen Narrisa's only with dark purple shades and her hair is still down. Pandora was holding a black cat staff with a more vicious looking Panther head on top that had bigger ruby red encrusted eyes. Petite Pandora's dress is like the Queen of Hearts only shorter, prettier, and black-and-gold.

"Now where were we?" Pandora sneered. "Oh yes. Abject humension!" She zapped Duke, his friends, and the Magic Knights with the staff and they were forced to bow and their weapons disappeared.

She hears a scream and sees Duck as a Princess Tutu charging at her. Pandora raises her panther staff however and laughed, "Down, ducky!" Pandora zaps Duck, turning her into a duckling. The duckling fell to the ground with a ding.

_"Quack..." _Duck asked with a squeaky voice.

Pandora smirked and looked at Duke. "Oh, Prince Charming," said Pandora as she lifts his chin with her panther staff. "There is someone I'm dying to introduce you to!"

"Pandora! Get you hands off him!" yelled Kagami, Tsukasa, Konata, and the S.O.S. Brigade fly toward towards Pandora and Duke as the villainess sings her own version of 'Hime Chikage's' song.

Pandora: _**Hime Chikage**_

_**Yes, it is she,**_

_**But not as you know her.**_

Pandora zaps Kagami with her panther staff, knocking the S.O.S. Brigade, Konata, and Tsukasa away. She then brought Kagami closer to the ground.

_**Read my lips and come to grips**_

_**With reality**_

Pandora brings Kagami and Duke closer to each other.

_**Yes, meet a blast from your past**_

_**Whose lies were too good to last**_

_**Say hello to your precious Hime Chikage!**_

Pandora then zaps Kagami, who is changed back to her real self. Duke looked shocked as Minami laughed at this.

"Or should we say, Kagami Hiiragi?" laughed Minami sinisterly in a mocking tone.

"Chikage!" said Duke in shock.

"Duke," said Kagami with a sad sigh as she comes over to Duke. "I tried to tell you. I'm..."

But Pandora interrupts Kagami and pushed her down as she continues to sing.

Pandora: _**So Chikage turns out to be merely Kagami**_

As Pandora continued to sing, Mismagius tried a charge on her, but Pandora zapped her back into her back into Misdreavus. When Konata and Misao try to take on Pandora, she zaps them back in their original attire. Konata's chocker and armband is still on her for some reason. When Ayano, Tsukasa, and Miyuki tried to run, she zapped them back into their original attire too.

_**Just a con, need I go on?**_

_**Take it from me**_

Pandora then used her powers to whip up a massive energy and it then grabbed Kagami, her sister, Misdreavus, and her friends, and held them up in the magic force. It then lowered Kagami down to Pandora eye-level.

_**Her personality flaws**_

_**Give me adequate cause**_

Pandora then gave a hard punch to Kagami's face.

_**To send her packing on a one-way trip**_

With a wave of her panther staff, the energy took Kagami, Tsukasa, Misdreavus, and the girls right up to an abandoned pillar, and threw them inside through the window.

_**So her prospects take a terminal dip**_

_**Her assets frozen, the venue chosen**_

Quickly, Yuki grabs Haruhi, Mikuru, Itsuki, and Kyon and flew right into the pillar as the villainess continues.

_**Is the ends of the earth, WHOOPEE!**_

Pandora then pretends to be a golfer swinging like a pro with his panther staff. As Pandora then swings wildly, the pillar Kagami and her friends are in begins to launch off like a rocket. The Milky Holmes watches sadly as the pillar disappears from sight until Elly turns away crying as Cordelia and Sheryl hugged her and Nero hides her face with her hat.

_**So long,**_

"Bye! See ya!" Minami cackled waving goodbye mockingly.

"Have a nice trip!" Petite Pandora giggled evilly.

_**Ex-Hime Chikage!**_

As the song ends, Pandora laughs evilly like a psycho. Her shadow covers Duke, Wildwing, Nosedive, Grin, Tanya, Mallory, Umi, Fuu, Hikaru, and Duck as Mallory hugged Duck and Umi, Fuu, adn Hikaru hugged each other, and the whole Kingdom in fact, who look at the villainess cowardly.


	15. Chapter 15

At the end of Earth, the turret smashed in half, and Kagami found herself on a snowy mountainside, but no sign of Misdreavus and the others.

"Misdreavus!" Kagami called. "MINNA!" Then she heard something, Misao and Ayano were helping Konata, Tsukasa, and Miyuki up.

"Is everyone okay?" Konata asked.

"I am!" Miyuki called.

"Where's Misdreavus?" Tsukasa asked.

Then they heard something, and saw a lump under the snow. Kagami knew it was Misdreavus, and she began to dig her out and her friends began helping her. "Aw, guys this is all my fault!" she cried. "I should've freed Sheryl and her friends when I had the chance!" Then she found Midreabus. "Misdreavus! Are you okay?"

_"Mis, mis!"_ shivered Misdreavus.

"I'm sorry, guys." said Kagami. "I made a mess of everything…somehow. I've got to go back and…set things right!" Kagami got up and marched on, only to step on the frozen Haruhi. "Haruhi!" she gasped. Then she noticed that Haruhi and the S.O.S. Brigade are stuck underneath the turret.

"Ow! That's my hand!" Haruhi shouted. Kagami then pondered but got an idea.

"I got it!" Kagami shouted as she began blasting off snow over by the turret "Guys, help me out here!"

The girls and Misdreavus began to dig at the snow.

"That's it!" said Kagami, encouragingly.

But then the turret started to roll…Kagami grabbed Misdreavus as the others ran…but was nowhere to run! But then she saw the window indent in the turret. Kagami and her friends slid into the snow, and when the turret rolled over them, they were spared by the window! "Yeah! All right!" cried Kagami.

"**MAN**, that was close!" Konata exclaimed in relief.

"You did it Hiiragi!" Misao shouted happily.

Tsukasa, Ayano, Miyuki, and Misdreavus then mumbled something un-understandable and then fell down in fear. The S.O.S Bridgade shook themselves free of the ice, held hands to make a forece feild, and Kagami and her friends hopped on.

"Now, back to Anahiem! Let's go!" Kagami said. And with that, the group flew straight back to the palace.

Meanwhile, Anahiem itself now looked like an evil citadel covered by evil red clouds. And the palace isn't a great sight as it used to either. Inside, Pandora is sitting in a throne made in a image of a cat, watching Minami stuffing Umi and Hikaru, dressed like puppets on strings, with a bunch of brownies. Fuu, Duke, the Mighty Ducks are in chains as Duck is in a cage. Petite Pandora is sitting on a bunch of pillows with Nosedive chained next to her, she was trying to kiss him who keep struggling from her.

Duke, wearing slave clothes, a suit which looks like a Nazi uniform only purple, Pandora forced him to wear, watched this in horror, he, his pals, and Fuu could do nothing since they were chained to the Pandora's throne.

"Stop it!" cried Duke. "Pandora, please leave her alone!"

Pandora smirks and gives the signal for Minami to cease. Minami paused then stuffs another brownie down Umi's throat before she backs off.

Pandora laughed then looks at Duke, "You know, Duke, I pain me to see you reduced to this." Pandora takes a bite out of the apple, then continues spitting out since her mouth's fill, "Someone handesome like you should be on the arm of the most powerful woman in the world..." As she said this, Pandora made a crown appear and present it to Duke. "What do you say my dear. Why, with you as my King?"

"Not in a million years!" yelled Duke as she grabs a cup of wine and throws the whole thing at Pandora's face. Angrily, the villainess pushed Duke to the ground.

"I'll teach you some respect!" yelled Pandora as she raised her hand as if she's about to backhand him. Duke gets ready for the impact but a thought came to Pandora's head, making her smirk. She turns to the Milky Holmes, sitting nearby, looking sadly. "Cordelia. I've decided on my last wish. I wish for Prince Duke L'Orange to fall madly in love with me."

"And I want Nosedive to fall in love with me too..." Petite Pandora said.

Duke, Nosedive, and his pals gasped in horror.

"Oh boy!" Both Nosedive and Duke gulped.

Kagami and her friends have arrived back in Anahiem and make their way back to the palace on top of the mountain.

Back in the Palace, Cordelia describes a problem to Pandora.

"Ah, Master…there are a few provisos," Cordelia began. "A couple of quid-pro-"

"Don't talk back to me, you blue flower loving brat! You will do what I order you to do!" Pandora snapped grabbing her hair. Just then, Duke noticed Kagami, her friends, and the S.O.S. Brigade creep in through the window. They made hush signals to them so they won't get spotted. Duke thought of an idea and whispers it to Nosedive. Nosedive was surprised and disgusted but he smiles with a nod.

"…Slave!"

"Hey, Pandora sweetheart…" said Duke, seductively. Pandora and Cordelia stop arguing as they looked at him. Duke gave Pandora a pretend flirting smile as he puts the crown on his head. "I've never realized how... beautiful you are..."

"Uh... " Nosedive shook his head and did the same as Duke. "Uh, yeah. You too, pretty Petite Pandora."

The Milky Holmes' eyes were pure white and their jaws dropped to the ground in surprise.

"Hmm. That's more like it," said Pandora, as she and Petite Pandora pulled the Milky Holmes' jaws and they closed like window shades. Kagami slid silently down a huge curtain. "Now…tell me more about…myself…"

Although disgusted, Duke hide it as he walks over saying, "You're tall, skinny..."

"Cordelia!" Nero yelled.

"I didn't do anything." Cordelia respond. "It's against our rule and if I did the wish I'll be delusional."

Cordelia didn't grant the wish for Duke to fall in love and she wasn't allowed to anyway. She and the girls looked around and see Kagami and her friends jumping to the floor and they signaled Milky Holmes that they had arrived.

"Kagami! Kagami, buddy!" Sheryl said a bit too loud.

"SHH!" hissed Kagami. The detective genies zipped their mouth shut. They went over to them whispered, "Kagami, we can't help you. We work for Senorita Psychopath now." Sheryl changed her head into Pandora's to prove her point then back. "What're you going to do?"

"Hey, I'm a street rat, remember?" said Kagami, zipping the girls' mouth. "We'll improvise!"

Kagami and the girls then begin to sneak around and hide behind Pandora and Duke, the villainess's back to them. Kagami looked and sees that Pandora has left the magnfying glass on her throne.

Pandora didn't notice as she anxiously asked Duke, "Go on."

"And your hair is so...twisted." said Duke as he puts his arms around Pandora, swirling his fingers. Unknown to the villainess, Duke is actually signaling Kagami to move. Kagami smirks as she begins to make a move. "And you stolen my heart..."

Petite Pandora and Nosedive were talking and Minami relaxed while eating the grapes until the two girls (from different places) saw Kagami going for the glass. Minami gasped, and screeched, "Pando..!" But Minami was interrupted when Misdreavus, Konata, and Misao jumped her just in time.

"Sis..." Beofre Petite Pandora could warn, Nosedive covered her mouth.

Unaware of what's happening, Pandora asked, "And the Street Rat?"

"What Street Rat?" asked Duke, pretending not to know Kagami.

Kagami was just about to reach the glass, when Minami, Misao, Misdreavus, and Konata's fighting and wrestling knocked over a bowl of fruit.

Pandora turns to look, but Duke turns her head back and did something he regrets doing to her: kissing her full on the lips. Before Petite Pandora could scream, Nosedive did the same.

Kagami was almost onto the glass when she sees Duke kissing Pandora. She looks shocked and a bit disgusted. Even the others found this and the other (Nosedive and Petite Pandora) disgusting.

Elly, Cordelia, Miyuki, Mikuru, Ayano, and Tsukasa fainted on the floor while Sheryl and Nero's eyes turn into "X" and tongues hung out.

"EW/Yuck!" screamed Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru in disgust.

Mallory and Tanya held their mouths about to puke, Wildwing and Grin covered their eyes in disgust, Yuki didn't respond only a disgust frown, Itsuki and Kyon shivered in disgust, and Duck turn green and puke off-screen.

Misao, Konata, and Misdreavus still holding Minami stick their tongues out in disgust while Minami looks disgust. "That is worse then ever!" Konata yelled.

Pandora's lips departed Duke's, the latter secretly disgusted. Nosdive and Petite Pandora did too while Nosedive in his mind yelled, _"MAN THAT AIN'T RIGHT!"_

_"I AM SO GONNA PUKE RIGHT NOW!" _Duke thought in disgust.

Pandora smirks as she said, "That was..."

Suddenly Pandora sees someone's reflection in Duke's crown. She is shocked to see it is of Kagami. She turned around just in time to see Kagami making her move for the magnfying glass. She yelled out,** "YOU!"**

Pandora zaps Kagami away with a bolt from her scepter before she could get to the glass. The detective genies gasped as Cordelia and Elly covered their mouths while Duke was in shock and anger.

"How many times do I have to kill you, tsundere girl?!" screamed Pandora angrily. Duke quickly jumped Pandora holding her staff, but Pandora managed to knock him down. Kagami then grabbed Pandora and her staff, holding her.

"Get the glass!" Kagami yelled. Duke then made a run for the glass. Petite Pandora try to stop him but Nosediveheld her down. But Pandora has escaped from Kagami's hold and zaps Duke with her panther staff, which he screams, putting him in a giant hourglass.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, Prince! Your time is up!" mocked Pandora evilly.

"Duke!" gasped Kagami.

"Dukei!" The Mighty Ducks gasped.

Sand started trickling down onto Duke's head. Pandora was going to drown him in sand!

"Ha! Nice shot, Pan-" **BANG!** Misao, Misdreavus, and Konata hit Minami on the head with fruit bowls.

**"AH, SHUT UP!" **They and all of Kagami's friends snapped.

"Don't toy with me!" yelled Pandora, turning Misdreavus into a wind-up toy before she could reach the glass.

"Misdreavus!" Kagami cried.

"I got it Kagamin!" Konata called.

Before she could reach the glass Pandora trapped Konata in a large Brigade armband.

"Konata!" Kagami cried.

"Kona-chan!" Tsukasa gasped.

Petite Pandora kicks Nosedive off. He quickly recovers and tries to grab the glass but he got zapped and he is now trap in a videogame.

"Nosedive!" Wildwing called.

"Things are getting out of order, aren't they, girl?" she joked again, turning Miyuki and Yuki into a book cover, Misao and Ayano are wrapped up in a blanket, Wildwing into hockey stick as his mask fell off next him, Grin was turned into stone, Tanya and Mallory are grabbed and tied by trees that grew out of the ground, Umi was trapped in a aquamarine teardrop diamond, Fuu gets trapped in her glasses, Hikaru turns into a leashed dog, Haruhi gets trapped in a computer, Mikuru gets trapped in a glass bottle, and Kyon and Itsuki are turned into coins.

She laughs as Kagami and Tsukasa making a charge for the glass. "Get the point?" suddenly, she was fenced in by a bunch of swords, blocking the bottle. Pandora and Petite Pandora grabs the glass and laughs. Kagami grabs a sword and another sword for Tsukasa and charges at Pandora. "I'm just getting warmed up!" boomed the Pandora sisters as they spits out fire, surrounding Kagami and Tsukasa, who screamed, within it.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly harpies?" demanded Kagami, holding her sword up.

"Harpies are we?" laughed Pandora as she and Petite Pandora held hands and began to transform. "Perhaps you'd like to see how…**HARPIE LIKE WE CAN BE!" **The fire disappeared as Pandora and Petite Pandora turns into one huge vicious looking Harpie (like the Harpie Ladies only with raven hair and black and gold feathers and clothings)! She let out a fast lunge at Kagami, until Kagami managed to slash her across her face with the swords. **"AAAAAAGHH!" **she screamed.

The detective genie cheerleaders cheered nearby waving 'K' sweaters shouting, **"RICKEM! ROCKEM! RACKEM! RACK! STICK-THAT-SWORD-INTO-THAT-HARPIE!"** cheered the Genies.

"**YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" **roared Pandora Harpy at the genie girls.

The Milky Holmes now held up a small pennant with a dark colored 'P' on it saying bored, "Pandora, Pandora, she's our gal, if she can't do it, GREAT!" Nero yelled at the end.

"Kagami!" cried Duke. He was sinking into the sand fast! Duck tries to get out her cage to save Duke but due to being a little duckling, she's weak.

Quickly, Kagami grabbed Tsukasa, jumped on some gems and slid across the floor. Kagami and Tsukasa then turned a corner by jumping off the gem. The deadly harpie slips and crashed through a wall, the front half hanging from outside. Kagami and Tsukasa charges and stabs Pandora Harpie in the back with their swords, making her scream. **"AAAAAAGHHH!"**

Kagami and Tsukasa threw the swords, grabbed a club, and runs back to the hourglass.

"Duke, Hang on!" yelled Kagami getting ready to strike with her club.

Suddenly, the Pandora Harpy came from out of nowhere and grabbed Kagami with her sharp claw, knocking Tsukasa across the hourglass. Duke, Tsukasa, Duck, and the Milky Holmes watched in horror as the Pandora Harpie begins to crush the life out of Kagami.

"You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful beings on Earth!" boomed the Pandora Harpies (like the Queen Chrysalis talks) as she continues to squeeze.

"Squeeze her, Pandoras," laughed Minami, who loved this. "Squeeze them like a..." Nero was nearby and elbows the dog out of the way.

"Without the Milky Holmes genies, tsundere girly…you're nothing!" boomed the Pandora Harpies some more.

"The Genies? The Genies!" said Kagami with a smirk. Then she thought for a second. She then yelled out at Kagami, "The Genies have more power than you will _ever _have!"

**"WHAT?!" **demands Pandora angrily.

"They gave you your power! They could take it away!" Kagami screamed at her.

"Kagami," asked Elly nervously. "What are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?"

"Face it, Pandora," smirked Kagami to the Pandora Harpie. "You're still just…second best!"

Pandora came to a realization. She realized that Kagami was right. If the Genie girls could give her her powers, someone could always have them removed. "…You're right: their powers do exceed my own…" She then smirks as she eyed the Milky Holmes, "but not for long…!"

The detective genies looks nervous as Pandora advances on them. Sheryl quickly said, "She's crazy, She's a little punch-drunk. One too many hits with the harpy." Sheryl has her hand turned into a harpie's head and hits her own head with it.

Ignoring her, Pandora Harpie yelled out to Cordelia, "Slave! I make my final wish! I wish for me and my sister to be… **AN ALL-POWERFUL GENIE!"**

Soon, Duke's hand is the only thing seen, as the sand is about to cover all of him.

Cordelia sighs sadly as she said, "Oh, all right. Your wish is my command." Then she said to Kagami sarcastically, "Way to go, Kagami."

Cordelia zaps the Pandora Harpie with a blast of magical energy and her hand over her eyes. The villainess recoils, the two sisters got separatedm and soon transforms from their harpie into a huge dark purple and gold demon Genies with giant yellow feral eyes. Pandora laughs madly as she said, "Yes...The power!"

Pandora releases Kagami. She got back up and ran over to the hourglass. She smashed it, freeing the sand and Duke. Tsukasa runs to them.

"The absolute...POWER!" exclaimed they Pandora sisters as they crashed through the roof. Chaos begins to spread as Kagami, Duke, and Tsukasa lay down to avoid being blown away.

"Oh no!" Tsukasa screamed.

"What have you done?!" asked Duke in shock.

"Trust me..." said Kagami with a smirk.

As everything happened, unknown to the Pandora sisters, a black onyx necklace appeared on the ground. But the villainesses were too busy conjuring chaos to see this.

**"THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND…TO CONTROL!"** laughed Pandora like a lunatic.

"Not so fast Pandoras, aren't you forgetting something?" Kagami called up to her.

The Pandoras sisters looked down and to their surprise, they see a magical necklace being picked up by Kagami. The girl smirked as she said, "You wanted to be Genies? You got it!"

"What?!" yelled Pandora in horror as mystical chains appeared around her and her sister's body.

"And everything that goes with it!" shouted Kagami with a smirk.

"No...No, No, No, No...No!" yelled the Pandora sisters as they begins to get suck right into the magical lamp, fighting a useless battle.

Sensing trouble, Minami begins to make a run for it yelling, "I getting outta here!" she screamed, announcing her escape. But Pandora grabs her and begins to pull her in with them. "I'm getting outta here!** I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!"**

"Phenomenal cosmic powers..." Kagami said. Soon the villainess are sucked right into the black necklace. Kagami smirked as she finished, "...Itty bitty living space."

"Kagami! You little genius you!" laughed Sheryl as she ruffled her hair.

Then Misdreavus, Nosedive, Wildwing, Grin, Miyuki, Yuki, Fuu, Hikaru, and Umi turned back to normal, Misao, Ayano, Haruhi, Mikuru, Kyon, Itsuki, Konata, Tanya, and Mallory are released, and everyone turn back to normal. And the Palace appeared where it used to be.


	16. Chapter 16

As Kagami held Pandora's black necklace, the voices of its newest residents; Pandora, Petite Pandora, and Minami, can be heard arguing from inside it.

"Get your blasted ribbon out of my face!" snapped Pandora from inside the necklace.

"OH, SHUT UP YA MORONS!" yelled Minami.

"Don't tell me/my sister to shut up…!"

"Allow me," said Nero with a smirk as she takes the black necklace.

Nero then puts a baseball cap on and begins to wind up like a pitcher. "10,000 years in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill her out…" And with that, she finally let go and throws the necklace out into the desert, making the sound of fireworks as it landed.

Kagami smirked at this. Then she looked sadly as she sees Duke looking at her. She walked over and held his hands.

"Duke…" said Kagami sadly. "I'm sorry I lied to you about being a Princess."

"I know why you did," sighed Duke, nodding in understanding.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye…" Kagami sighed. With Kagami's secret out, she knew that she couldn't stay in the palace anymore, especially with the boy she loved. The Milky Holmes look on in sympathy.

"Ooh! That stupid law!" groaned Duke, turning his back for a sec. "This isn't fair!" He turned back sadly. "I love you."

Elly, Sheryl, and Cordelia wipes their tears. "Kagami, don't forget you still have your last wish." Nero reminded Kagami.

"Say the magic word and you'll be a Princess again.," said Cordelia handing their glass over to Kagami.

"But girls, what about your freedom?" asked Kagami.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude… but this is love!" Sheryl insisted, pushing Kagami and Duke together. She then smiled a sad smile, "Kagami, you're not going to find another duck or guy like him in a thousand years. Believe me, I know, I've looked!"

"And it's true." Nero, Elly, and Cordelia nodded.

Kagami came to a realization…and decision. She turned to Duke sadly, "Duke, I do love you…but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not. As Konata would put it, I need to be my true self like in Shugo Chara."

"…I understand," said Duke sadly, while nodding.

Kagami and Duke looked at each other as if for the last time. Kagami turned back to Cordelia saying, "Cordelia, Elly, I wish for you and you're friends' freedom."

"One bona-fide princess wish coming up, and..." Cordelia and Elly stopped as they realized what Kagami really said. "Uh... What?" They all asked in unison.

Kagami smiled as she took the glass and held it in the air. "Milky Holmes…you're free!"

Suddenly, the glass lifted up to the Milky Holmes by magic. The magical chains that bounded them to glass appeared, and then instantly broke apart into a million pieces. Their eyes twinkle magically. Then, the glass fell to the ground uselessly. The girls looked stunned as Sheryl picked their prison up with her hand.

"We're free?" asked Sheryl in disbelief.

"We're free!" Cordelia smiled.

Excited, Sheryl hands the glass back to Kagami saying, "Quick! Quick! Wish for something outrageous! Wish for the Nile! Try that. Say 'I wish for the Nile."

"Uh, I wish for the Nile." asked Kagami dumbstruck.

"No way!" laughed the detective girls insanely. They jump around all over the palace shouting, "Oh, does that feel good! **OH WE'RE FREE! WE'RE FREE AT LAST!" **

"Wow! They sure look happy!" Konata said amazed.

"After being trapped in that glass for so long, I don't blame them," agreed Miyuki as she watched.

The Milky Holmes then began to pack things into a suitcase. Sheryl said, for the first time informally, "Now we're hitting the road."

"We're off to see the world!" Nero cried.

"We can see all worlds!" Elly and Cordelia held hands.

The girls then stop packing as she see Kagami looking very sad. The Milky Holmes, knowing what they were thinking, went over to her.

"Girls, I'm going...I'm going to missed you." Kagami smiled sadly with a sigh.

"Me too, Kagami-senpai," Sheryl smiled, wiping a tear away from her eye before more came out. Sheryl and the Milky Holmes smiles and hugged their former master "And no matter what anyone says… You'll always be a Princess to us." Erin finished, smiling as she hugged Duke as well.

Umi paused to think about this, then stepped forward saying, "That's right. You have definitely proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. There's that law that's the problem!"

"Umi?" asked Duke.

Fuu laughed a bit as she said, "Well, are we queens or are we queens?

Umi laughed too as she nodded, "Yes, we are. So... From this day forth, the Prince shall marry anyone whom he deemed worthy."

With a big grin, Duke ran up to Kagami and he twirled her above the floor. "Her! I choose…I chose you, Kagami Hiiragi."

"Heh, call me Kagamin or sweetheart," smiled Kagami.

The Mighty Ducks and Duck as a human cheered for Duke knows marring the girl he loves.

"And you know, you guys are allowed in to stay here as well." Fuu smiled to the Lucky girls and Misdreavus who high-fived each other, smiling, and cheering.

"Well guys, we're part of a family again." Kagami said to her friends.

"I always hoped it would end up like this for us." Tsukasa said.

"No, really, we pictured it EXACTLY like this. Weird, huh?" Konata yelled.

Kagami sweatdrop while the others laughed. But Konata frowned meaning she's lost her hero powers. Sheryl smiles as she said, "Say Kona Flash!"

"Whatever... Kona Flash..." Konata simply said.

Suddenly she transformed into her heroine form and then back to normal.

"Whoa! I have my powers!" Konata cried.

"But I thought Pandora took her powers." Kyon asked.

Sheryl tsk and wags her finger, "He may took her powers but it didn't took the power from the bottom of Konata's heart to protect Kagami. And now Konata is a magical girl again."

The others smiled and cheered as Haruhi tackled Konata.

"You are now an offical member of the S.O.S. Brigade!" Haruhi cried. "Only as my second-in-command!"

"You got it!" Konata cried.

Kagami and Duke were about to kiss when the Milky Holmes; Nero's wearing a Hawaiian shirt, Cordelia's wearing a hula skirt, Sheryl's wearing a Goofy hat, and Cordelia's holding golf clubs and wearing a bikini, gathered them all up, and began to hugged them tightly.

"Oh, isn't that just…? Come here, all of you!" The Milky Holmes laughed. "Yeah, come on. Big group hug, group hug," hugging everyone tightly. "Mind if I kiss the Misdreavus?" Cordelia asked, kissing Misdreavus, but coughed out a furball, "Yuck! Hairball!"

With laughs, the girls let everyone go and they flew up into the air. "Well, we can't do much more damage around this Popsicle stand…WE'RE OUTTA HERE!" Sheryl exclaimed, happily.

The Milky Holmes blasted in the air, flying.

"Bye-Bye ya crazy lovebirds!" Sheryl called down to Duke and Kagami.

"Yo, S.O.S, ciao!" Nero cried.

"We're history!" Elly cried.

"No, we're mythology!"

"Ah, it doesn't matter we are, because... we're FREE-HEE!" cheered Sheryl in unison, as they made their leave.

Everyone watched as the Milky Holmes fly up into the sky and disappeared from sight.

Later that night, as fireworks exploded over a nightscape, Kagami, wearing a frilly white dress with red ribbons on her chest and hair, and Duke, wearing his prince form only it's darker purple, together at last, are flying in the S.O.S. Birgades force feild once more, singing the last song.

Kagami: _**A whole new world**_

Duke: _**A whole new life**_

Kagami and Duke (with off screen chorus): _**For you and me!**_

Chorus: _**A whole new world!**_

The couple kissed once more as the S.O.S. flew them off into the moonlight. Suddenly the moon turned and laughed madly. Just then, the film is 'grabbed off the projector' and Milky Holmes appear, as if looking at the audience/readers, with a big grin.

"Made ya look." They joked.

They drop the film back to normal with the normal moon. Weirdness out of the way, the story ends.

"Erin that is the most beautiful story you ever read to me. Thank you!" Kagami smiled.

"No problem, I'm glad you and Tsukasa loved it." Erin nodded. She realized Tsukasa is sleeping on the table.

Kagami sighed but Erin chuckled, "Same ole' Tsukasa."

"Now I have a date." Kagami said, getting up and walking off. We heard Duke and Kagami's voice.

_"Hey sweetheart." _Duke called.

_"Hi Duke, I'm ready to go." _Kagami smiled as the door closed.

Erin looks at the audience and just said, "Goodnight yah'll!"

The camera zooms to the outside where Duke and Kagami were driving away in the Migrator.

"I got something to show yah." Duke asked.

"What?" Kagami asked.

Music plays as Haruhi and Konata appeared. Konata is wearing her black-and-red uniform from the beginning. They both started doing the Hare Hare Yukai dance. Then Mikuru and Yuki appeared. Haruhi and Konata dance like a double duo.

**Nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi wo tokiakashitara**

**Minna de doko made mo ikeru ne**

**Jikan no hate made Boooon!**

***WARP de LOOP na kono omoi wa**

**nani mo kamo wo makikonda souzou de asobou**

Soon Kyon and Itsuki appeared dancing next to them. Kagami and Duke are watching them while Kagami was sweatdropping.

"You're kidding me!" Kagami asked.

"Sorta like a weird date for us huh?" Duke chuckled. "Come on at least they're great even Konata."

Kagami looks at Haruhi and Konata. She secretly smiles at them.

**aru hareta hi no koto**

**mahou ijou no yukai ga**

**kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa**

**ashita mata au toki warainagara HUMMING **

**ureshisa wo atsumeyou**

**kantan nanda yo konna no**

**oikakete ne tsukamaete mite**

**ooki na yume & yume suki deshou?**

The S.O.S. Brigade end their dance and we view outside and the moon again. Suddenly the moon turned and laughed madly again. Just then, the film is 'grabbed off the projector' and Milky Holmes appear, as if looking at the audience/readers, with a big grin.

"Made ya look." They joked.

"Again!" Erin appeared next to them.

They drop the film back to normal with the normal moon. Weirdness out of the way, the story ends.


End file.
